Factor Humano
by Lamu Yatsura
Summary: Ha pasasdo un tiempo tras los juegos de Cell, la vida sigue para Krilin y Juhachigou, pero algo inesperado sucede. ¿Como lo afrontaran? Solo una historia más sobre los años transcurridos entre la derrota de Cell y la saga de Boo.
1. La playa

**Disclaimer: los personajes y las situaciones conocidos no me pertenecen, ni obtengo lucro alguno de ellos, es más pierdo mi café y mi tiempo.**

.

.

**FACTOR HUMANO**

.

.

**Capítulo 1:**

.

.

**"LA PLAYA"**

.

.

.

Había perdido la cuenta de los días que hacía que lo dejó entrar en su cama, todavía buscaba en su mente lógica una explicación para ello.

Seguía sin encontrarla.

El pequeño era la única persona que se había preocupado por ella, arriesgando hasta la propia vida y las de los habitantes de la casa.

Siempre andaba a su alrededor, orbitando de un lugar a otro con las orejas coloradas, entre tartamudeos y sonrisas nerviosas... Salvo cuando percibía una de sus gélidas miradas.

Atento y confiado hasta lo absurdo, apartando al cerdo y al anciano en busca de un equilibrio imposible entre el libidinoso Roshi y su discípulo aventajado Oolong.

Si algo definía aquella convivencia era la inestabilidad, la Kame-house era tan frágil como un castillo de naipes... sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella podía pulverizar la casa y a sus habitantes con un suspiro.  
Si tuviera el carácter inmaduro de su hermano ya lo habría hecho unas mil veces.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho todavía?

Su memoria no le contestaba, solo ojeando los recuerdos podía encontrar una situación similar. Cuándo el engendro Cell estaba a punto de encontrarla y andaba jugando a la ruleta rusa explotando islas, una de ellas fue próxima, demasiado.  
La onda expansiva les afectó los animales de la isla corrieron despavoridos. Una estúpida ardilla buscó refugio en ella, trepó por su cuerpo como si fuera un árbol buscando refugio, por minutos miró al peludo roedor en sus manos sin saber qué hacer.  
Lo soltó, prácticamente lo tiró al suelo con una expresión que oscilaba entre el temor al engendro y la sorpresa de permitirle a un ser tan insignificante aproximarse tanto.

Ella no era como 16 una ecologista amante de los animales. Debería de matarlo. Debería de matarlos a todos. Pero en vez de eso una marea de sensaciones la asolaba con la misma fuerza que las olas azotaban la playa.

¿Miedo a morir o a ser absorbida?

Juhannagou, su brillante e indestructible gemelo, aquella cosa monstruosa salió de detrás de él y lo aspiró por su aguijón. Él no tuvo opción, fue engullido entre obscenos ruidos por el aguijón de aquella cucaracha moteada con aires de grandeza.

Todo fue tan rápido… Huyó con 16 seriamente dañado para refugiarse en aquella isla.

Acorralada.

Sin conocer el por qué abrió la mano y el roedor huyó.

Se reprendió a sí misma, la proximidad de 16 le había contagiado conductas inadecuadas pese a ser totalmente mecánico parecía tener más sentimientos que ella.

¿Por qué demonios permanecía allí todavía?

Cada día se realizaba la misma pregunta la lógica implacable se la respondía.

"No tienes donde ir".

Podía volver con Juhannagou, frunció el ceño con puro fastidio el solo pensar en soportar su hermano dramatizando sobre la dominación ahora imposible del planeta, la hastiaba.  
Ahora que ya no tenían bomba alguna en su cuerpo podrían disfrutar un poco de la vida. Pero su `soñador´ hermanito seguía con la cabeza llena de pájaros y de ideas imposibles.

Imposible como el matar a Son Goku aquello que Maki Gero les ordenó hacer.

Nunca fueron buenos acatando órdenes…

Cierto es que tenían pensado matar a Son Goku después de Gero por supuesto, el del cabello alborotado era el culpable, indirectamente pero culpable de que los transformaran en androides, pero para matar siempre hay tiempo… En aquel momento les apetecía viajar, ver mundo, ir de compras…

Disfrutar de todas las cosas grandes y pequeñas que el Dr. Gero les había quitado.

Todas lo que su hermano no hacía ahora que tenían `libertad´, él y su decisión de encerrarse en las montañas.

`Aquí estamos seguros´ le había dicho.

Seguros para vivir ocultos como ratas temerosas de encontrarse con Vegeta o en el peor de los casos con un mocoso.

¿Qué no podía grabarse en la cabeza de su hermano que no tenía caso vivir así, seguir así?

Son Goku se había auto-inmolado, el viejo sádico ardía en el infierno, ya no había misión que cumplir, objetivo que perseguir o conquista que realizar.

No, decididamente tampoco le apetecía hacerle de niñera con su hermano, en aquel refugio perdido en los bosques.

Hasta que en una de sus excursiones en solitario, su hermano se negaba categóricamente a salir de allí, se encontró con el pequeño calvo, oportuno como él solo evitó que se llevara toda la mercancía de una de las mejores tiendas del barrio de Ginza.

¿Qué demonios hacía allí?

Se suponía que no podía localizarla, no tenía ki.

Allí estaba acompañando a una chica casi idéntica a Bulma Briefs con pinta de pelandusca, enfundada en un vulgar vestido rojo.

Iban a entrar y entraron, sus planes de renovar vestuario por la borda.

Reluctante dejó las ropas alegando que no le satisfacían y se marchó.

_─¡Juhachigou que sorpresa! ─La saludó separándose de la peli azul._

_─Hola Krilin ─Somero, breve, seco, helado. Pero se lo tomó como un regalo casi se iluminó_

_─¿Krilin quién es esta señora? ─Le preguntó la pazguata. La rubia la miró despectivamente. _

_"No es Bulma Briefs. ¿Y si no era ella quien era y por qué se aferraba así al brazo?" pensó torciendo el gesto, ya la encontraría a solas en un callejón y veríamos quien es la señora y quién no... por descontado además de ser insignificante era sumamente irritante. Un adefesio vulgar en comparación a ella, mucha curva pero nada más._

_─¿Maroon mejor porque no te vas fuera con Yamcha? ─Propuso el joven calvo al ver la expresión de la rubia. Jamás se había alegrado tanto de que su amigo Yamcha le pidiera quedar para `charlar´ con su ex novia Maroon. El guerrero de las cicatrices veía en Maroon un reflejo de lo que no podía tener. `Si no puedes tener a quién amas, ama al que tengas al lado´ le dijo refiriéndose a Bulma y a la ex-pareja de su amigo._

_─¡Adiós Krilin! ¡Adiós señora! ─La joven peli azul salió afuera donde otro de los guerreros z se encontraba. Le propinó un achuchón y se marcharon. En cuanto Yamcha se giró y vio a la androide la saludó con un gesto y se llevó a toda prisa a la mentada._

_─Es Maroon, ella es, es una amiga… ─tartamudeó nervioso._

_─Adiós Krilin ─Miró despidiéndose con un hasta luego del flamante bikini rojo que había pensado llevarse, lo dejó sobre el mostrador de cristal. Krilin captó la mirada furtiva al bikini y la usó como tema de conversación, nunca más tendría la ocasión de hablar con ella. La suerte no fue su gran aliada y ese golpe, el pequeño guerrero no lo dejaría escapar._

_─¡Espera! ─Se volteó ante el ruego "¿Y ahora qué más?" pensó─ ¿Te gusta el mar? Yo- yo vivo en la playa, una playa privada… ¿Sabes? ─El chico se esforzó y paso del tartamudeo a la verborrea─ Cuando quieras puedes venir a vernos. Es un sitio muy bonito, hay delfines y cocodrilos y…_

_─Ya nos veremos ─Se despidió, lo último que necesitaba era que aquello se llenara de guerreros Z._

Se sentía un poco como en aquella isla, solo que realmente nadie le forzaba a estar allí.

No había ningún engendro fuera acechando para acabar con ella.

Tan solo interrogantes, no tan nuevos coleaban en su mente.

Cansada decidió volar lejos, le agobiaba aquella minúscula casa, le agobiaba aquel ser minúsculo que siempre estaba allí confiado y ridículamente feliz, mirándola y bajando los ojos al toparse con los suyos.

Emprendió el vuelo no sin antes asegurarse de que Krilin no pudiera seguirla, debía encontrar una solución a aquella situación.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, llevaba días encontrándose extraña.

Aquella mañana al levantarse notó un gusto agrio en la boca, tras una ducha se sentiría mejor… un espasmo recorrió su abdomen de abajo a arriba, se encontró apuntando al inodoro vaciando el contenido de su estómago.

Limpió sus dientes minuciosamente, el espejo le devolvió una imagen ligeramente demacrada.

"Malditas pesadillas"

Se lavó la cara y tapó con un gesto preciso los signos de cansancio. Examinó la habitación antes de salir, bien, despejada, el viejo verde no había osado volver a entrar para `despertarla´, tampoco había rastro de Krilin. Estaría desayunando con el viejo y el cerdo.

No tenía hambre, ser un ciborg recortaba sorprendentemente sus necesidades alimenticias, realmente comía por y de puro capricho. Decidió salir volando por la ventana, se contuvo.

¿Desde cuándo ella huía de un ser tan débil en comparación?

Si tenía que pasar por la cocina pasaría, si el pequeño había cocinado tortitas con salsa de frambuesas y se las ofrecía, lo ignoraría, él no significaba nada para ella.

Si el viejo o el cerdo se cruzaban sin que el pequeño pudiera interceptarlos, que rezaran a Dende lo que supieran.

Con actitud decidida comenzó a bajar las escaleras, todo se nubló ligeramente a su alrededor y tropezó. En el siguiente parpadeo el pequeño calvo la estaba sujetando por el talle con un gesto de preocupación en sus enormes ojos.

─¿Desde cuándo tienes esa confianza conmigo? ─Le espetó todo lo fría que su voz podía sonar.

La mirada acusadora de ella lo hizo recular nervioso se pasó la mano por la nuca.

─Yo bueno, yo pensaba que… necesitabas… ─contesto simplemente─ te caías.

─Pues no pienses ─sentenció con toda la frialdad de la que era capaz─ El hecho de que hayamos tenido sexo no significa que seas nada para mí. No soy humana.

─Deberías de ir a ver a Bulma, no sé el que, pero algo te pasa, ella tiene los planos de Gero… quizás pueda ayudarte. ─dijo ¿Preocupado? ¿Triste?

No alcanzaba, ni quería, entender.

─Aléjate de mí ─fue lo último que escuchó de su boca antes de emprender el vuelo. Tenía pensado acudir allí, si aquella mujer pudo elaborar el desactivador, aquel que el joven rompió para dejarla escapar, arriesgándose a que sucediera lo peor, lo que ocurrió momentos después su absorción por la cucaracha y la evolución a la presunta forma perfecta. Dudaba y mucho que aquel bicho repugnante pudiera merecer ese título.  
No alcanzaba, ni quería entender sus motivos.  
Su mente racional no lo habría dudado, habría apretado el botón sin pensarlo y habría terminado el trabajo después. La muerte de una futura asesina por las vidas de millones de víctimas.  
Una vida por tantas.

Él solo la miró tiró el artefacto al suelo y lo aplastó hasta desmenuzarlo.

.

.

.

─¡Escalera de color! . ─exclamó el maestro riendo con aire bonachón mientras echaba mano de las fotos con avaricia─ . Me temo que has perdido todas las fotos de Launch. Oolong, ─se carcajeó el anciano con aire jocoso─ , vuelve a jugar cuando tengas más

Era sabido que entre los hobbies del cerdo zoomorfo figuraba la fotografía, era un paparazzi amateur. Con su objetivo y su habilidad capturaba imágenes `interesantes´ de las chicas bonitas, entre las más codiciadas se encontraban las de Launch en su estadio rubio. Solo él gracias a sus habilidades de transformista y a su inmensa audacia podía conseguirlas. Su `banco de imágenes personales´ frecuentemente constituía una fabulosa moneda de cambio en las apuestas con el Maestro Tortuga.

─¡¿Cómo puedes tener tanta suerte?! ─protestó el cerdo poniéndose en pie sobre la mesa─ ¡Ja! ¡Afortunado en el juego desafortunado en amores!─canturreó señalándolo.

─¡¿Tú qué vas a saber lo que es conquistar a una dama?! ─Las gafas del maestro destellaron ─ ¿Y dime tienes alguna foto de Juhachigou?

El cerdo recuperó la compostura y la cara de póker, de nuevo estaban hablando de un negocio serio, se sentó.

─Puede ─dijo con aire enigmático entrelazando los dedos y achicando los ojos─ Las mías contra las de Bulma.

─¿Las que te gané hace cinco años? ─El anciano enarcó una ceja─ Es material cotizado ahora es imposible acercarse a ella con `ese´ Vegeta instalado allí.

─Tanto como a la ciborg, amigo. Todo o nada─ Se plantó Oolong.

Roshi le correspondió la mirada mesándose la barba, pensado y hecho, barajó las cartas con movimientos que evidenciaban su maestría y repartió una mano más bajo la atenta mirada del cerdo.

El transformista estudió las cartas achicando los ojos, su oponente hizo exactamente lo mismo.

─Dame dos más ─Mientras se descartaba de un par de cartas.

El anciano le tiró dos cartas boca abajo controlando a Oolong, el zoomorfo era casi tan tramposo como libidinoso.

─Hablando de Juhachigou… ¿Has visto que pechos se le han puesto? ─comentó el cerdito con despreocupación tratando de distraer al tahúr con la treta.

─Mmm… ─rumió el anciano Roshi─ . son de calibre superior, el pofu- pofu del siglo ─Murmuró salivando con la guardia baja.

Oolong viendo al viejo distraído trató de cambiar una de las cartas por otra. Roshi recuperado el gesto imperturbable le golpeó con el báculo en la cabeza.

─¡Ay ay ay! ─El cerdo se llevó las manos al prominente chichón quejándose notoriamente.

─¡Toma por tramposo! ─Repitió el movimiento.

─Ya se están peleando otra vez ─Se quejó Umigame─ deberías de hacerle más caso a Krilin, algo le pasa.

Roshi se paró miró a la cocina, Unigame tenía razón algo le pasaba a su discípulo, normalmente acudía a separarlos o a reírse un rato del espectáculo.

Es más tratándose de la rubia de hielo debería de haber sido él quien le dejara el chichón al cerdo.

Pero pese a lo sonoro del golpe y de las quejas del zoomorfo el joven no se había acercado, parecía totalmente abstraído en algo.

Krilin estaba en la cocina fregando los cacharros con los hombros caídos, no había ni rastro de la energía que el joven habitualmente mostraba.

─Últimamente anda en las nubes este muchacho ─rumió en voz baja.

Roshi entró a por una cerveza fría. Le llamó la atención la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de su discípulo.

─¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza muchacho? ─preguntó casi como por casualidad.

Krilin se lo pensó un par de veces antes de contestar a la pregunta de su sensei.

─Creo que ella… no está bien ─respondió con cierto pesar.

─¿Era eso? ─Contratacó burlón─ ¡Bah no te preocupes!... Se le pasará en 8 meses ─dijo con toda naturalidad quitándole hierro al asunto.

Krilin con la mandíbula desencajada rotó bruscamente tanto que le crujió el cuello.

─¿¡Quééé!? ─Incrédulo─ ¡Maestro pero que dice…, yo no…!

─Krilin, soy un experto en pechos. ¿Te olvidas? Por muy androide que sea, pasada una edad no aumentan así sin motivo…. A menos que… Oye… ¿Lanza misiles por ahí?

─¡NO!─ Krilin estaba en Shock.

─Habría que ser tonto para no darse cuenta. ─con aire pícaro le propinó un codazo a su alumno─ ¿O es que jugabais a piedra papel o tijera en su cuarto?

─Aaaa ─Krilin se puso azul al imaginar a Roshi y al zoomorfo con las orejas pegadas a la pared de la habitación… "Juhachigou los matará cuando vuelva"… Iba a replicar cuando se le adelantó el transformista.

─Y parecías tonto cuando te encontramos… ─Oolong le dio un manotazo entre cariñoso y envidioso al joven, lamentando su suerte de no haberse adelantado antes con la rubia.

─Pero yo… yo...yo no he hecho nada…─tartamudeó rojo como el gi de la escuela Tortuga.

─Yo no diría eso muchacho ─Roshi se reía a carcajadas, Oolong le hizo los coros, Krilin grana hasta la coronilla.

─Define `hacer nada ´ con todo detalle ─demandaron el par de obsesos con la sangre goteando por la nariz─ Ya me gustaría a mí no haberle hecho nada a ese bombón… ─apuntó el cerdito estrujando el aire con sus manos.

─El pofu-pofu del siglo… ─Suspiró el maestro─ . y le gustan los calvos…─Cabeceó ante la oportunidad pasada.

─¡Un respeto que ella es…! ─Iba a decir mi novia, mi mujer... pero el hecho de que él la considerará como tal no implicaba que fuera recíproco, ella jamás le había dado esperanzas de continuidad… Pero de todos modos a una mujer como Juhachigou no se le debía de faltar al respeto de aquella manera, iba a propinarle una colleja al zoomorfo cuando cayó en la cuenta─ ¿O-ocho me-meses? ─Tragó saliva, los dos sátiros asintieron con la risa desbordándose de sus bocas, Krilin estiró el cuello e irguió la cabeza─ ¡Voy a tener un hijo con Juhachigou! ─Se puso a saltar riendo como un loco abrazó a Roshi─ ¡Maestro voy a ser padre!

─Mira que llegas a ser lento Krilin─ bromeó el cerdo.

Estallaron en un torbellino de risas

.

.

.

.

Plantada en la puerta observaba el timbre sin saber si entrar o no, hacerlo por una ventana o por un balcón podía darle al príncipe la excusa que deseaba para acabar con ella.

"Nunca superó la paliza que le di" el recuerdo de la misma la hizo sonreír, gesto que se marchitó al barajar lo que sería capaz de hacerle hoy en día. Él y el niño que mató a Cell, de ser junto con su hermano los más poderosos del universo, habían pasado al tercer y cuarto puesto respectivamente, "eso sin contar a Son Goku…" pensó con un gesto de desagrado.

No iba darle el gusto.

Respiró hondo y apretó el botón. Segundos después la azul cabeza de la científica se asomaba, tras la sorpresa inicial le sonrió.

─Pero que sorpresa Juhachigou ─La peli azul abrió la puerta, ella lo tomó como una invitación y entró.

Sentadas tomando un refresco se contemplaban de la una a la otra, la peli azul vestía realmente bien como siempre.

─Bonito vestido ─Terció la rubia tratando de ser amable.

─Es de `Iceberg´, ─Sonrió─ , te sentaría bien.

─Quizás vaya y les haga una visita…

─¿Y ahora me dirás para que has venido? ─La peli azul era lista, no cabía duda de que aquella visita no era de cortesía, como tampoco la había en que necesitaba ayuda y solo la gran Bulma Briefs podía prestársela.

Dejó el vaso con suavidad estudiada y la miró a los ojos.

─Últimamente no me siento bien, creo que, quizás Gero… me hizo algo más… algo a largo plazo.

─ Mmmm ─Dubitativa la científica dio un sorbo más a la suya─ yo no diría eso. Pero si me lo pides así… ─Le guiñó un ojo─ . Te ayudaré.

La androide guardó silencio.

Dos horas de batería de pruebas después, la científica se encontraba leyendo los informes, con aire diligente pasaba y repasaba la vista por las hojas. A cada página se crispaba más y más. La científica parecía buscar algo sin éxito o igual aquella mujer disfrutaba con las ansias que la dama de hielo se tragaba por momentos. A punto de estallar estaba cuando se decidió hablar.

─Bueno según esto, estas perfectamente bien, esqueleto, órganos internos…─dijo finalmente dejando el fajo de papeles en una mesa.

La rubia relajó la hasta entonces tensa expresión.

─Solo hay una más que debería hacerte... ─Añadió con un tonillo que no supo identificar─. solo por rutina.

─¿Cual? ─inquirió analizando las posibilidades de `regalitos´ que le hubiera podido dejar el científico loco.

La mujer se rio en respuesta y le alargó una botella de dos litros de agua.

─Bébetela y en un par de horas lo sabremos.

Otra mirada desconfiada con tintes asesinos "No juegues conmigo", bramaron los ojos de la jinzo ningen, a la Briefs no le amedrantaron, ya tenía un master en miradas asesinas bien aprendido y a estas alturas las miradas de la dama de hielo por muy asesinas que fueran no le calaban como al principio. Los años de convivencia con Vegeta la habían convertido en toda una experta en ellas.

─Oye… ¿No quieres saber que te ocurre?─Una última mirada de reojo y la jinzo ningen le arrancó la botella ofrecida y se la acercó a la boca mirándola de reojo.  
De una sentada se la tragó en dos minutos.

─¡Vaya que velocidad!

─Soy un androide ─respondió secamente─ ¿Y el resto de la prueba?

─Ten paciencia ─Continuó divertida con aquel maldito tonillo.

Durante la espera se estudiaron mutuamente la científica admirando el excelente trabajo de Gero como aquella mujer, aparentemente tan humana, ocultaba dentro de un cuerpo falsamente frágil semejante poder de destrucción, nada hacía imaginar el esqueleto de metal que encerraba en sus entrañas. Tensos minutos durante los cuales ambas se estudiaron con la misma agudeza, súbitamente se levantó preguntando donde estaba el baño.

─La última puerta a la izquierda ─Señaló─ Toma ─Añadió extendiéndole una caja de la que extrajo un extraño palo. La siguió, ella se volteó molesta, la anfitriona hizo caso omiso y le ofreció un pequeño vaso y una cajita.

─¿Qué es eso? ─inquirió desconfiada.

─La segunda parte de la prueba, es la más importante, tienes que leer estas instrucciones y hacer lo que te dicen ─Parecía divertidísima con todo aquello, ella a claras luces molesta y nerviosa.

─No juegues conmigo ─Amenazó dando un paso adelante nerviosa─ no estoy para bromas.

─¿Hace cuanto que no tienes tu periodo?

─¿Periodo? ─Repitió por inercia la pregunta─ Yo no tengo periodo. No soy una humana.

─Si, ya sé, eres una androide ─Repitió imitándola, esta la fusiló mentalmente─ Pero tu aparato reproductor está intacto. ¿Nunca te has preguntado el por qué?

Le arrebató la caja y el vaso, sin detenerse a escuchar su perorata le cerró la puerta en las narices.

.

.

"Igualita que él" pensó divertida llevándose la mano a la boca para tapar una sonrisa.

La peli azul se sentó en el sofá de piel cruzando las piernas taconeando levemente.

Esperando.

.

.

La puerta se abrió y el taconeó cesó.

.

.

Estaba pálida como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, casi descompuesta. No se lo esperaba ni en un millón de años. No era posible.  
Estaba embarazada, algo se estaba desarrollando, una bola de células crecía dentro de ella como un tumor.

El último regalito de Gero.

─¡Juhachigou espera! ¡Tenemos que hacer más prue...! ─Trató de retenerla en vano, ella se dirigió como un autómata hacia el balcón y se elevó a toda velocidad.

.

.

.

.

Sobrevolaba el océano, la prisa de la ida se había esfumado, simplemente volaba desorientada con los ojos perdidos en el turquesa, un punto dorado en la inmensidad del mar tan distante, minúsculo, la isla de Kame-house.

.

.

Descendió sin saber si entrar o no en la habitación que ocupaba.

.

.

El jaleo del salón le llamó la atención, una maraña de música, risas y canciones… bajó hasta el ventanal del salón, a trabes de él pudo ver al viejo verde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sirviendo sake en unos vasos, sobre la mesa el cerdo salido estaba bailando sobre un pie en precario equilibrio con una venda atada en la frente y dos pequeños abanicos en las manos, tan borracho que parecía continuamente a punto de caerse. Krilin y el viejo pervertido le aplaudían, parando cada tanto para abrazarse entre `Enhorabuenas´.

Él parecía irrealmente feliz y evidentemente achispado.

Hasta la tortuga lo celebraba a su modo lento y parsimonioso moviendo las aletas junto a ellos.

La Tortuga de mar señaló a la ventana saludándola, la comitiva se volteó imitando al animal con gestos totalmente descoordinados obviamente ebrios, el zoomorfo empezó a darle codazos al viejo y ambos a mandarle besos al aire.

Krilin se separó del grupo y avanzó, parecía que le hubiera tocado un billón de zenís.

.

.

"Lo saben, lo saben todo"

.

.

No les dio tiempo para preguntar, salió volando huyendo de lo que cargaba dentro, voló orbitando alrededor del planeta hasta las montañas tapizadas de bosques donde suponía que se había escondido su hermano.

.

.

.

.

Nadie la podría encontrar allí, no tener ki era una ventaja cuando deseabas que no te encontraran. Eso bien lo sabía su hermano, entre el denso follaje asomaba una cabaña construida con sólidos troncos.

Juhannagou estaba allí, no tenía que esforzarse demasiado, estaba segura de que aquel era el lugar elegido por el moreno, iba cambiando cada tanto tiempo de escondite por `seguridad´.  
No podía explicarlo con palabras simplemente lo sabía.

Aterrizó en un claro próximo y observó la cabaña, el humo se elevaba por la chimenea de piedra.

Leve fue el quejido de la puerta al abrirse, imperceptible.

─Hermanita que sorpresa… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?─ el moreno contestó sin voltearse azuzando las brasas sobre las que un salmón recién pescado se cocinaba entre chisporroteos, sin prisa se giró para recibirla con el atizador todavía en la mano, se miraron, la androide permaneció en silencio.

─¿Te has cansado ya de playa? ¿O te has pensado lo de volver a...?─Dejó el salmón y el atizador para sentarse cómodamente en un sillón.

─Estoy embarazada ─respondió sin rodeos.

─...─Se había quedado congelado ante la revelación.

─Lo estoy ─reiteró con seriedad.

─¡¿Qué?!...pero… ¡¿Quién?! ─Reaccionó levantándose del sillón movido por un resorte─ ¡No! –exclamó incrédulo─ No me digas qué…

─Si ─contestó con tono frio y una pizca de sorprendente timidez.

─¡Oh vamos! ─Las carcajadas del moreno resonaron por la cabaña─ Juhachi… ¿Tú la cerebral? ¿TÚ la responsable? ¿Tú? ─Juhannagou se paseaba con aire burlón dramatizando la escena─ ¿Con ese enano calvo a quien besaste?

─Esto no es divertido Juhannagou, ─respondió tan fría que habría helado el infierno─ , tengo un problema, un serio problema.

─No me digas que te ha obligado ─Su hermana no parecía en absoluto alegre con la broma, más allá de la incomodidad que esperaba conseguir de ella se encontró con la falta de reacción que denotaba algo serio, traducido al peculiar lenguaje del inmaduro moreno algo `malo´ el androide mutó las facciones a aquella antigua expresión sádica─ lo mataré, le arrancaré miembro por miembro por haberte tocado. ─Su voz mutando y ascendiendo cargada de rencor para cambiar súbitamente─ `Shen Long quítales la bomba´─ Imitó en un tonillo ridículo─ Cuanta generosidad─ escupió envenenando las palabras con ironía ─¡Ja! Todos los humanos son iguales ─siseó con desprecio, sabía que la fuerzas del enano se habían incrementado tras lo de Cell pero seguía pensando que ella era, de lejos, la más fuerte; a la vista de lo ocurrido tenía sus dudas…. La cara de su hermana se ruborizó levemente, casi imperceptible para alguien que no la conociera tan bien, despejadas toda duda solo restaba preguntar─ ¿No te ha...? ¡¿Pero cómo…?! ─Abrió los ojos rasgados y echó la cabeza atrás─ ¿Entonces tú y él...? ─Gesticuló juntando los índices con una sonrisa traviesa.

─¿¡Tú qué crees!? ─contestó más ruborizada apoyando la mano en la cadera y encarándolo.

─¡Oh Dios! ¡Tú la de los sermones! ¡Ja! ¡Él te gustó por eso no lo mataste! ¡Por eso lo besaste! ─Enfadadísima le propinó un gancho que lo hizo atravesar la pared.

Se largó volando de allí tan rápido como pudo, tampoco podría contar con él, su hermano se había quedado tumbado sobre la hierba riéndose, era y seguía siendo un eterno Peter Pan. Nunca crecería.

Ya solo y todavía alucinando, repetía para sí mismo.

─¡Un sobrino! Entre los tres podríamos… ─Comenzó a divagar pero el viscoso contacto de un extraño sapo que lo miraba curioso le hizo caer en la cuenta de que su hermana se había largado y lo había dejado tirado fuera, giró los ojos al boquete, se levantó rezongando, fastidiado por tener que repararlo. El raro sapo con antenas quedó fuera desilusionado.

.

.

.

.

Tras su huida, Krilin se había vuelto loco buscándola, había mirado en todos los lugares donde pensó que podría haber ido.

Al final recaló en la Corporación Cápsula, a pedir por ella a la única persona que, quizás supiera donde estaba.

─¡Krilin enhorabuena! ─Le espetó la peli azul.

─Si ─respondió vergonzoso bajando la cabeza y rascándose la nuca─ Eh… ¿Bulma ella está aquí?

─No pero no te preocupes volverá tarde o temprano ─le respondió con suficiencia. El luchador se paralizó por un instante ante la seguridad que derrochaba la Briefs.

─Dende te escuche, cuando sepas algo de ella avísame.

Las palabras de la peli azul fueron proféticas, dos días después la androide tocó a su puerta de nuevo.

.

.

Esta vez no fue la peli azul quien abrió la puerta sino su hijo, el mini-yo de Vegeta, un retaco de algo más de cuatro años que la miraba fijamente.

.

.

─¿Dónde está tu madre? ─preguntó observándolo de soslayo.

─En la empresa, pero vendrá pronto ─respondió con seriedad─ Pase─ contestó haciendo gala de su educación.

Se encontraba sentada en el mismo sofá de piel blanca con el mismo refresco y distinto interlocutor.

Trunks Vegeta Briefs.

El mocoso la miraba de reojo con el ceño fruncido, la misma expresión que su progenitor. La androide permanecía en silencio, el niño era un copia exacta de su padre, salvo por el pelo y el color de ojos, no se podía negar quién lo engendró.

La androide miraba a la pared de enfrente y por ende al mocoso, que la miraba de reojo mientras sorbía su refresco haciendo de tanto en tanto un ruido molesto que evidenciaba el incomodo silencio.

─¿Es la novia del Sr. Krilin? ─Le preguntó, levemente ruborizado cortando la tensa calma.

─Hmp. No soy la novia de nadie─ volteo la cara mirando a un lado, bastante tenía con lo suyo como para aguantar al pequeño curioso, se levantó dispuesta a largarse de allí, había sido una mala idea volver. A punto estaba de cruzar el umbral cuando la puerta se abrió y se topó de bruces con la madre de la criatura, el mocoso salió disparado como por un muelle y corrió a saludarla. Ella cariñosa le dio un beso en la coronilla, el enrojecido se apartó y protestó con un orgulloso `Ya no soy un bebé´, al que su madre hizo caso omiso, para preguntarle por su padre. `Entrenando en la cámara´.

─Como si pudiera estar en otro sitio ─Suspiró la mujer. Se abrazó una vez más al reticente niño y le dijo al oído─ sin que nadie te vea, ve y avisa al sr Krilin de que su novia está aquí.

El niño emitió un bufido de cansancio y se largó a cumplir con el cometido.

"¿Cómo podía el Sr. Krilin tener una novia así?"

.

.

.

─¿Dónde vas mocoso? ─Le interrogó su padre.

─Ya no soy un mocoso soy mayor ─protestó el niño cerrando sus puños.

Su padre lo seguía mirando con severidad el niño decidió contestarle, la presencia de su padre con su estricta mirada era el mejor suero de la verdad.

─Voy a avisar al Sr. Krilin.

─¿Que hace aquí la Chatarra?─ Escupió despectivo, el que la muñeca mecánica invadiera su territorio no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia. Era hora de la revancha.

─Está hablando con mamá.

Vegeta se dirigió a la cocina a por algo de comer, de paso cruzaría el salón.

─Es idéntico a su padre ─comentó sin saber cómo empezar. Ni de qué hablar. Solo afirmaba un hecho un dato visible a todas luces, algo constatable y comprobable. Tan simple como decir que el sofá era blanco o el pelo de la mujer de enfrente azul.

─Si ─Rió suspirando─ pero la inteligencia es mía. Dime.

─Quiero que me lo quites.

─¿Qué? ─exclamó sorprendida.

─No lo quiero.

─Venga, no será por lo que te dije el otro día.

─...

─¿Krilin lo sabe? ¿Sabe que tu estas….?

─Si, no sé cómo, pero lo sabe.

La científica respiró alegre de que su indiscreción no se supiera.

─¿Sabe lo que piensas hacer?

─NO es asunto tuyo, ni suyo.

─Pero es el padre.

─No es el padre de nada ─siseó─ ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

─Te ayudaré, pero antes quiero practicarte unos estudios, es lo más conveniente si quieres seguir adelante.

.

.

.

Las dos mujeres estaban paradas una frente a otra, se dirigió hacia ella.

─¿Qué haces en mi casa Chatarra?

─Vengo a ver a Bulma.

─¿Desde cuándo sois amigas?

─Acostúmbrate Vegeta la vas a ver mucho por aquí de ahora en adelante.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Pienso que el embarazo de la androide no fue buscado sino totalmente inesperado, eso aunado al hecho de su `teórica ´ ausencia de sentimientos. Me lleva a pensar que no fue deseado en un primer momento si bien con el tiempo los sentimientos e intenciones de la rubia cambiaron radicalmente.  
Pero no sucedió todo de forma inmediata, fue algo gradual a mi modo de ver.  
Hay temores y recuerdos que no se superan así como así.  
La ranita que vive en el bosque junto a Juhannagou es el capitán Gyngu, no se si el animalillo se fue con los namekianos o no, pero me hacía gracia la idea de incluirlo.

Mil gracias por leerme y más por comentar.


	2. Un día más

**Disclaimer: no poseo los personajes, ni las situaciones por todos conocidos, ni obtengo lucro alguno de ellos, es más pierdo mi café y mi tiempo en escribirlas.**

.

.

**Capítulo 2: **

.

.

**"UN DÍA MÁS"**

.

.

.

La tensión era palpable Vegeta la observaba desafiante, aquella chatarra disfrazada de mujer lo había humillado a golpes como quien golpea a un perro. No lo olvidaba, él nunca olvidaba.  
Las dos mujeres estaban paradas una frente a otra, se dirigió hacia ella.

─¿Qué haces en mi casa chatarra? ─Estaba en su territorio y aquello era una provocación.

─Vengo a ver a Bulma.─contestó con un tono neutro carente de emociones.

─¿Desde cuándo sois amigas?─ le inquirió a su mujer.

─Acostúmbrate Vegeta la vas a ver mucho por aquí de ahora en adelante. ─contestó con evasivas─ . Juugachigou es mi invitada ─Remarcó con determinación el posesivo─ está aquí de visita. ─Bulma empleaba toda la arrebatadora naturalidad que poseía. Sabía cuan duro la androide le había golpeado en su orgullo, pero para ella eran tiempos pasados. Todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos transcurridos desde la llegada de Mirai Trunks habían contribuido de una forma u otra a la actual relación con el Príncipe de todos los saiyajines. Incluida la llegada de los androides y de Cell… Sin todo aquello no tendría ni a su hijo ni a su pareja.

Lo conocía y podía ver como de una forma u otra su relación todavía estaba `en construcción´ de la misma forma que a `su príncipe´ todavía le pesaba lo sucedido. Muy a menudo su lenguaje corporal le contaba más que él mismo, la vista que le ofrecía en aquel momento su musculatura tensa y ese brillo en la mirada gritaban que estaba claramente esperando el más mínimo atisbo para enzarzarse en una pelea con la androide. Había que cortar la tensión de algún modo de lo contrario los acontecimientos se precipitarían…

─Estábamos pensando pasar toda la tarde juntas e irnos de compras. ─Sin más dilación la tomó del brazo y se la llevó─ Si quieres puedes acompañarnos, siempre va bien que alguien cargue con las bolsas… ─Añadió guiñándole un ojo con su habitual descaro.  
El Príncipe arrugó el entrecejo y con un sonoro gruñido se volteó dándoles la espalda. Solo faltaría que la chatarra se convirtiera en `amiga´ de la alocada mujer. Tendría que soportarla rondando por su territorio.

Maldijo a la mujer y a sus excentricidades así como a la pérdida de su valioso tiempo de entrenamiento.

.

Ya en el jardín de la Corporación Bulma abrió su bolso e hizo eclosionar una capsula, un brillante deportivo último modelo apareció de la humareda. Montadas en el vehículo avanzaron hasta la zona comercial de la ciudad, la millonaria no paraba de hablar sobre un `fabuloso´ centro comercial recién inaugurado y de un montón de temas insustanciales. La copiloto permaneció en silencio mirando fijamente al horizonte aparentemente impasible.

─... y tienen una tienda fabulosa con diseños de Herve Leger que tenemos que visitar. No se puede considerar a una mujer elegante si nunca se ha probado uno… Sientan como un guante. ¿Sabes?

─¿Por qué lo has hecho? ─preguntó la jinzo ningen de improviso.

─¿El qué? ─inquirió con despreocupación.

─Frenarlo. ─contestó contundente.

La peli azul suspiró, con delicadeza desaceleró para aterrizar en un parque en frente del centro comercial. Apagó el motor y la miró en uno de sus silencios tan poco frecuentes, Juuhachigou seguía con la vista clavada en un punto indefinido al frente.

─Pude haber matado a tus amigos, a tu marido, tu hijo. A ti. ─La Briefs la escuchó en silencio.

─Pero no lo hiciste ─Pausó─ bueno a Vegeta le pegaste una buena paliza hay que reconocerlo... ─Se frotó el mentón mientras hacía gala de un raro sentido del humor─ . en aquella época se lo estaba buscando. ─su interlocutora volteó a mirarla, totalmente sorprendida por la aparente frivolidad de la mujer─ Se pasó tres años entrenando como un loco para pelar contra vosotros, si no hubiera tenido un buen combate habría sido peor... Se lo tendría que haber dado yo.

Se quedó perpleja sin saber cómo reaccionar, aquella mujer o era endemoniadamente lista o estaba loca de remate, había que tener una si no las dos cualidades para vivir con aquel hombre.

Lo cierto es que la expresión de desconcierto de la androide le provocó una carcajada, sonora y llena de vida. La rubia levanto las comisuras de la boca en un acto reflejo, la desconcertante mujer tenía un sentido del humor de lo más retorcido.

.

* * *

.

─¿Pero dónde está Juuhachigou? ─Le preguntó al hijo del príncipe tras mirar por el amplio salón. Trunks se encogió de hombros en un gesto típicamente de Bulma tanto como la naturalidad con la que respondió.

─Hace un rato estaban aquí, mamá me dijo que te avisará. Pregúntaselo a papá.

Krilin se puso azul un ligero temblor le recorrió la espina, su relación con Vegeta era nula por así decirlo. El príncipe de los saiyajines le inspiraba temor, para él y el resto de los guerreros Z era un completo misterio como la Briefs y el saiyajin habían terminado juntos.

La cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto la única persona que sabía el paradero de Juuhachigou era Vegeta.

Trunks carraspeó levemente sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

─Bueno yo me voy a entrenar con mi padre, hasta luego ─El pequeño levantó la mano despidiéndose, estaba impaciente.

Su padre por primera vez en su corta vida se había fijado en él, Bulma en vista a `aliviar´ al pequeño hiperactivo le diseñó y regaló unos `juguetes´ para entretenerlo, similares a los que en su día preparó para el Príncipe. El niño se divertía de lo lindo persiguiendo a las máquinas y peleando contra ellas. Vegeta lo había visto y con su eterno ceño fruncido le había ordenado ir a entrenar con él al siguiente día.

─¡Espera! ─dijo calado de miedo pero lleno de determinación─ Te acompaño.

─Vale ─respondió apresurando el paso.

.

.

* * *

.

El príncipe de los saiyajines saltaba de un lado mientras los fight-bots rebotaban aleatoriamente el ataque que él mismo había disparado, los ágiles ojos negros seguían el haz de energía.

Encaró el ataque por la espalda mientras disparaba una bola de energía, los dos rayos de luz chocaron en medio de un gran resplandor, un pulso de energía en solitario.

De repente un zumbido atravesó la cámara, la gravedad se desactivó y los bots se desconectaron cayendo pesados al suelo, quedándose estáticos en medio de los surcos frutos del impacto.

─¡Maldita sea! ─bramó el príncipe de los saiyajines. Se giró molesto a la entrada del recinto─ ¡Mocoso como te atreves a interrumpirme! ─gritó enfadado.

La silueta del niño de cabellos violáceos parada frente a la entrada entreabierta se recortaba contra la luz del exterior.

─Dijiste que hoy entrenarías conmigo ─alegó el pequeño frunciendo el ceño a imitación derrochando una seguridad que Krilin envidió con toda su alma.

El Príncipe bufo y se limpió el sudor con el dorso de la mano, el pequeño era tan molesto como su madre. Si, es cierto el híbrido demostraba interés por entrenar, su sangre se fortalecía en él era algo que le complacía, no habría tolerado un heredero débil sin sangre guerrera, pero eso era algo que jamás admitiría de viva voz aunque para sus adentros deseaba probar cuan alto era su potencial.

"Mocoso inoportuno"

─¡Has abierto sin desconectar el diferencial de seguridad! ─Le grito adoptada su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

─No tengo el código de acceso y la cámara esta insonorizada ─Se defendió con apresto.

─Maldita sea ─siseó cargado de ira refiriéndose la madre, referencia que se le pasó por algo al primogénito.

El calvo se puso azul pero resistió quieto, "Aguanta Krilin, aguanta".

.

Bulma en más de una y en más de dos ocasiones había `pillado´ a Trunks espiando a su padre en los entrenamientos, era cuestión de tiempo que el pequeño, curioso como todos los Briefs, abriera la puerta y sucediera una desgracia. La científica ideó un sistema de seguridad, se las ingenió para que la cámara gravitatoria y todos los fight-bots dejaran de funcionar si no se tecleaba un código, que tan solo ella y el saiyajin conocían: la fecha en que Trunks fue concebido. Si esto ocurría saltaba el diferencial de seguridad y todo absolutamente todo lo que contenía la cámara dejaba de funcionar, al menos hasta que ella llegara e introdujera los pertinentes códigos de reactivación.

La peli azul pensaba que de ese modo el orgulloso príncipe no podría entrenar y tal vez se decidiera a prestarle atención a su hijo.

.

─Pues llama a mamá y que lo arregle. ─respondió el hijo con naturalidad─ . Me dijiste que hoy entrenarías conmigo.─ persistió tozudo.

─¿Dónde está Bulma? ─Se lanzó a preguntar el de los puntos en un arranque.

─Se ha ido de compras con la chatarra mecánica ─Vegeta rotó la cara para mirarlo con desdén.

─¿De compras? ─preguntó el guerrero Z incrédulo.

─¡¿Qué aparte de sin nariz estas sordo? ─Le contestó alzando todavía más el tono.  
─¡No, no! ─Gesticuló negando con los brazos─ Bueno Trunks yo ya me voy.─ Volteó con la intención de levantar el vuelo.

─¡Adiós Krilin! ─se despidió el hijo de Vegeta.

─¡Mocoso! ─ Trunks se giró con el ceño doblemente fruncido.

─¡NO soy un mocoso! ─Fue lo último que le escucho decir antes de tomar velocidad hacia el azul.

─Más te vale que me des un entrenamiento mínimo hasta que vuelva tu madre ─Le espetó con seriedad. Los ojos del niño se agrandaron─ No llores después ─Advirtió.

─¡Si! ─exclamó el pequeño con alegría.

.

.

* * *

.

Horas después tras haber asaltado las más prestigiosas tiendas de la ciudad y haberse probado decenas de diseños, sin saber cómo ambas mujeres acabaron enfrente de un escaparate de ropa infantil, en la parte central un delicado vestido rosado adornado con flores en rosa oscuro.

─¡Oh pero mira que monada! ─exclamó al ver la ropita de bebé. La rubia frunció el gesto y miró para otro lado─ Sabes, no me habría importado tener también una niña. ─comentó como quién no quiere la cosa.─ No es que no quiera a mi hijo, lo adoro. Pero a los niños no se les puede vestir de princesita ─Soltó otra risa.

─Estamos perdiendo el tiempo ─Interrumpió abruptamente la jinzo ningen.

─Vamos, nos estamos divirtiendo. ─La miró de refilón cansada de tanta tontería, si habían `arrasado´ metafóricamente las tiendas de la ciudad y debía de reconocer que el gusto de la pareja de Vegeta para la ropa no era malo. Todo lo contrario de los anticuadísimos trajes regionales que la esposa de Goku tenía en su casa, recordó cuando años atrás habían ido a la casa de Son y al encontrarla vacía se dedicaron a husmear en busca de pistas, quizás por curiosidad quizás para pasar el rato…

Le decepcionó el vestuario de la morena "¿Y esto es lo que se pone la mujer de Son Goku?" contestó desairada. "Habría esperado más de alguien que se hace llamar una princesa".  
Ella no se lo habría puesto ni regalado, es más habría dado una lección de `gusto´ a quién se lo regalara…

─¿Por qué lo haces? ─inquirió con un tono seco clavándole sus ojos de hielo.

─¿El qué? ─Contraatacó amartillando una ceja y devolviéndole la mirada.

─Perder tiempo ─respondió con sencillez.─ Deberías de estar practicándome los estudios para deshacerme de esto.

─Más bien ganarlo ─Corrigió─ Si llegamos al laboratorio hoy no habrá ningún estudio que hacer. Lo sé. Y tú también. ─respondió con neutralidad y sin pizca de afectación.

Rotó plenamente para observarla, aquella mujer podía parecer frívola y abstraída pero cuando lo deseaba podía ser tan cortante y directa como ella.

─Ve directa al grano, no voy a perder más tiempo hoy ─Exigió con su tono cortante tan habitual.

Se elevó imperceptiblemente, quedando suspendida en el aire solo las puntas de los pies rozando el suelo.

─¿A qué le tienes miedo Juuhachigou? ─inquirió con su naturalidad recuperada.

─Yo no le temo a nada ─respondió con altanería elevándose una pulgada más.

─Claro, por eso prefieres que te mate Vegeta antes que esperar a hacerte esos estudios.

─Mañana sin falta, sin excusas ─Demandó.

─Te espero a la misma hora.

.

* * *

.

_De repente toda esa luz acuchillando sus pupilas, un segundo más tarde solo oscuridad y una marca rojiza quemando las retinas, avanzó a tientas totalmente desorientada, de fondo la voz del pequeño calvo llamándola se perdía a pasos agigantados._

_La horrenda sensación de ser succionada el aire húmedo y putrefacto golpeó su rostro, una extraña mezcla de productos químicos y descomposición asoló sus fosas nasales, la ropa completamente empapada con aquel olor asfixiante, vomitivo. _

"_Ven hermanita acaso no quieres conocer la perfección" la frase pronunciada con la voz de Juuhannagou pero sin su consciencia. _

"_No puede ser. No puede ser. No puede ser" _

_"Esta vez será distinto yo soy más fuerte, soy más fuerte que tú". Trató de gritar pero el alarido murió prematuramente en su garganta. Mientras la oscuridad densa y orgánica la engullía._

_Trataba de moverse pero sus miembros no le respondían, de patear, de resistir, pero su sistema nervioso no acataba ninguna orden. Abrió los parpados tanto como pudo, buscando alguna salida solo existía el abismo que la envolvía, sumamente denso, pesado. Toneladas de presión en medio de aquella negrura viscosa, salada, acuosa, tan densa que llegaba a ser palpable. _

_Asfixiante._

_Algo pegajoso doloroso y ácido, algo vivo, salido de la nada comenzó a pegarse a cada centímetro de su piel quemándola sin piedad, quería respirar pero la infernal sustancia la llenaba. _

_Boqueaba agónica luchando por llenar sus pulmones con aire, aunque fuera viciado como todo lo que había en aquel lugar. Pero aquella cosa la invadía se deslizaba dentro de ella, la disolvía, la asfixiaba._

_Trató de gritar pero no tenía voz. _

"_Grita así terminaré antes" no se molestó ni en usar la voz de su hermano uso su propia voz, tan repugnante, húmeda y viciada como todo él._ _Trato de hilvanar algún pensamiento coherente, de pensar en otra cosa, de buscar un maldito recuerdo feliz, no quería irse, no quería morir de esa manera. _

_No así, en aquella agonía, sin ninguna luz, sin ninguna esperanza únicamente vacío, profundo y estéril como el laboratorio donde dejó de ser ella misma._

_El viejo del infierno, maldito Gero._  
_Le quitó la humanidad, la vida y cualquier recuerdo de ellas, succionó de su mente hasta el último atisbo de lo que quiera que fuera antes, hasta el más nimio recuerdo de la cotidianeidad de su vida._

_Succión, sentía como cada una de sus células se separaban de ella para fundirse con aquella masa que la envolvía generando un calor sofocante. Sin respirar, sin recordar, sin vivir._

_Se maldijo por no haber acabado con su vida cuando tuvo la oportunidad, no le temía a la muerte. De morir preferiría haber sido por su propia mano habría sido menos doloroso, mejor que aquello._

_Al menos habría tenido el control._

_Morir no le preocupaba tanto como aquello, era algo secundario, sin importancia._

_Todo ser nace para morir. Es la cadena._

_Pero servir de alimento a esa maldita cucaracha que había acabado con su hermano que para colmo utilizaba su voz a su antojo._ _Juuhannagou habría muerto antes de de decir aquellas palabras._

_No iba a darle gusto al maldito viejo. No iba a seguir sus planes. _

_No._

_Antes muerta._

_Las carcajadas de esa cosa resonaban en sus tímpanos o en lo que de ellos quedaba mientras su consciencia se iba diluyendo en la inmensidad. Se disgregaba, se fusionaba perdida en un mar heterogéneo de células y genes._

_Dejaba de existir de ser ella misma, para ser él._

_._

_._

Se despertó chillando y tosiendo estrepitosamente.

Se incorporó de la cama empapada en sudor con los ojos tan abiertos como podía tenerlos y el cabello revuelto.

─Juuhachigou ─susurró soñoliento Juuhanagou con un ojo medio abierto─ duérmete estabas soñando otra vez.

Miró al otro extremo del salón su hermano dormía a pierna suelta en su catre en medio de la oscuridad, se revolvió en el suyo antes de levantarse descalza a buscar algo de agua, tenía la garganta seca de tanto gritar.

Después de esas pesadillas siempre se le quedaba seca e irritada, todavía podía sentir la sustancia. Con un claro gesto de asco agarró el vaso y se disponía a llenarlo, la jarra estaba vacía. El bello durmiente no había traído más agua del arroyo.

Con un gesto de gran fastidio salió a fuera y voló hasta allí. La brisa nocturna calaba con facilidad a través del fino tejido del pijama. Maldijo a su hermano por no tener problemas para conciliar el sueño ni lidiar con semejantes pesadillas.

Dormía con la tranquilidad de un bebé. Inconsciente hasta para eso.

.

.

Desencapsuló la cisterna y activó la bomba de succión, la imagen de la manguera absorbiendo agua le provocó arcadas, se alejó unos pasos para vaciar otra vez su maltrecho estómago.

Unos minutos más tarde y el depósito estaba lleno.

"Todo es por tu culpa" pensó en el pequeño guerrero. "Debiste de haberme matado."

─¿En qué demonios estaría pensando para hacer lo que hizo? ─Se preguntó en voz alta.

─Croac. ─Le respondió la rana mirándola fijamente. ─Croac croaaac.

Juuhachigou la miró con asco, verde con motitas. Le recordaba a Cell. Levantó la mano y comenzó a acumular energía. La rana retrocedió con un `croac´ angustioso pegándose a la pared de piedra. Había pánico, si es que semejante bichejo podía sentirlo en su mirada.  
Saltó al estanque lo más rápido que pudo.

Bajó la mano y la esfera desapareció, se volteó, no entendería nunca su incapacidad para acabar con esos animalejos. Encapsuló el depósito y se largó de allí, perdida en la maraña de sus pensamientos.

.

.

_─Juuuu - juuu – jjjj ─La cabeza blanca y sin expresión del calvo fue lo primero que vio, comenzaba a tener las mejillas cianóticas._

_─¿Qué- qué demonios haces aquí? ─preguntó, al soltar su cuello maltrecho el pequeño tosió con fuerza sujetando la parte dolorida..._

_─Chillabas y golpeabas, estabas soñando _─El aire dolía al rozar por las paredes estrujadas, la voz sonaba cascada y baja, apenas audible.

_Ella se sentó en la cama sobre sus talones, se meso el cabello colocándolo en su lugar._  
_─Estabas sufriendo, no podía dejarte así._ ─Prosiguió haciendo esfuerzos por aparentar más fuerte.

_─No puedes ni protegerte a ti mismo ─Añadió al mirar las marcas de sus dígitos sobre su piel.─ Vas a conseguir que te maten un día ─Bromeó. Y era verdad._

_─Yo estoy bien, de verdad. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco._

_─Claro que si pequeño ─Apoyó con sarcasmo._

_Se levantó dolorido arreglándose el pijama descompuesto. La chica de sus sueños durante uno, le había dado la paliza de su vida. Ni Nappa de recién llegado a la tierra le había golpeado así en pleno combate, ella, profundamente dormida, ni se había dado cuenta hasta que abrió sus rasgados ojos y un deje de asombro se asomó en ellos._

_Lo soltó. Tosió y se acarició el cuello machacado._

_─Iré a prepararte un té, te hará bien, ya lo veras.─ fue lo primero que dijo cuando recuperó la voz. Presto el guerrero de los puntos bajó las escaleras directo a la cocina._

_._

_En cinco minutos Krilin le servía un humeante té en una taza de raiku._

_─Déjalo ─Ordenó la rubia._

_─¿Qué? ─preguntó perplejo._

_─No necesito ninguna infusión, ni tu amabilidad ─respondió cortante._

_─Oh no es amabilidad solo egoísmo ¿Si? ─La miró, la mujer enarcó una ceja y lo miró fijamente el pequeño se sonrojó nuevamente─ Quiero que mañana te sientas mejor. No pienses mal solo quiero entrenar me siento algo oxidado._

_─¿Entrenar? ─Se preguntó casi risueña─ ¿Tu conmigo? Si estas que te…─Escaneó al de los puntos tatuados, estaba hecho un drama, lleno de moratones y heridas superficiales._

_─Parece que si me defendí después de todo. ─comentó sin darle importancia._

_─No… yo estoy bien de verdad ─Trató de enderezarse del todo pero un calambre doloroso le atravesó el cuerpo._

_─Mientes muy mal para ser humano sabes. ¿No tienes ninguna de esas famosas pastillitas verdes, esas que utilizabais?_

_─¡Semillas senzu pues claro! Iré a buscar… tal vez Karin pueda ayudarme._

_Las piernas le fallaron cayó sobre sus rodillas._

_─Mmm no aguantas mucho. ¿Dónde está? ─Al pequeño le brillaron los ojos con emoción.─ NO creas que lo hago por ti, lo hago por mí ─dijo con frialdad─ No tengo ganas de que tus amigos me linchen._

_─Te acompaño ─Se volteó sorprendida apenas podía mantenerse en pie y pretendía volar─ No creo que conozcas el camino._

_._

_._

_Volaron largo rato ella delante y el varios metros detrás intentando seguirle el ritmo, de tanto en tanto sin saber por qué miraba atrás y en una de tantas lo vio caer al vacío. Lo recogió refunfuñando entre dientes manteniéndole sujeto por un brazo colgaba como un peso muerto, súbitamente él hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse erguido. Lo miró sorprendida… no esperaba aquel gesto._

_"El mismo camino pero al revés" musitó en voz baja buscando sus ojos fríos._ _Ella volteó mirando al frente sin querer desentrañar el significado de sus palabras, pero una parte de su analítico cerebro lo hizo como siempre sin su consentimiento. _

_Él había cuidado de ella, la había cargado y había pedido aquel deseo al dragón, esperando que ella fuera feliz con Juuhannagou. El muy imbécil había creído que era la novia de su hermano. Le enfurecía la confusión tanto que pese al riesgo de su reciente vulnerabilidad dejó de ocultarse y se lo gritó a la cara ante la estupefacción de todos los presentes._

_─¿Muchacho que te ha pasado? ─preguntó el gato._

_─Tuvimos un accidente entrenando ─contestó mientras la androide miraba para otro lado._  
_El minino los repasó con la mirada torció el morro hacia un costado─ Toma ─contestó entregándole un saquito a la rubia─ dile a tu novio que sea más cuidadoso quizás la próxima vez no tenga para darle._

_─¡No es mi novio! ─contestó molesta. ¿Por qué aquella bola de pelos la había tomado por su novia? _

_Krilin tras tomarse la pastilla estaba como nuevo la tomó del brazo se excusó con apuro._

_─No es mi novia solo somos amigos ─la jinzo ningen se le quedo mirando. _

"_¿Tantas miraditas furtivas y sonrojos y esa prisa en negarlo? Qué más quisiera él que una chica como yo le hiciera caso…"_

_._

_._

_._

"¿Maldita sea que hago pensando estupideces en medio de la nada?" se preguntó echando su lacia melena a un lado.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

La ranita el capitán de las fuerzas espaciales ataca de nuevo.

Respecto a los gustos estilísticos de Chichi y Juuhachigou hace reseña al momento de la saga de los adroides en el que estos llegan a Monte Paoz en busca de Goku, que todavía estaba en Kame-House, al no encontrarlo registran la casa y Juuhachigou muestra su `desacuerdo estético´ respecto a Chichi (coge uno de sus vestidos lo mira con mala cara y lo tira al suelo).

Juhachigou puede parecer de hielo pero en el fondo no lo és. ; )

Gracias a Kawaii Destruction, Schala S, JazminM, Ildhor, Iluvendure, LORDKUKUKU, Gynee, Juuhachi─love, Kumikoson4, Kisame Hoshigaki, a Inuno Taisho y a Dororo.

Mil gracias por leer y todavía más por comentar.


	3. Miedos

**Disclaimer: Los personjaes y situaciones por todos conocidos no me pertenecen ni obtengo lucro alguno de ellos, es más pierdo mi café y mi tiempo en escribir.**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 3: **

.

.

**" MIEDOS"**

.

.

.

Juuhachigou permanecía hierática parada frente a la puerta del laboratorio, unos centímetros más allá del dintel, dentro de la amplia estancia sentada frente al ordenador Bulma tecleaba los datos en el expediente que acababa de crear.

La jinzo ningen miraba examinando cada detalle de la estancia sin proferir una palabra.

−Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí como una estatua –Invitó.

Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la mirada, aquel lugar era muy distinto al laboratorio subterráneo de Gero, sombrío como su propio amo, una extraña combinación de mazmorra medieval y cárcel futurista que más de una fuga impidió… este rezumaba claridad, los amplios ventanales dejaban entrar el azul del cielo, y la luz de la media tarde inundaba la estancia caldeando la temperatura del ambiente.

Aparatos, artilugios y máquinas de los más diversos tamaños, de muchos desconocía sus funciones, de otros le resultaban familiares, estaban ubicados aquí y allá.

Todo a su manera parecía ocupar el lugar correspondiente dentro del particular orden de la científica.

En un lateral una amplia mesa, ocupando el centro de la misma una pila de papeles desordenados, a primera línea los planos del último objeto de estudio de la científica.

Ella misma.

−Vamos ¿Quieres entrar de una vez? −Demandó la peli azul impaciente.

Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor y dio el paso.

−Bueno el expediente ya está creado ahora nos queda…−comentó alegremente, Juu reparó en que casi a los pies de la peli azul, al lado de la mesa donde se encontraba, en el suelo había una superficie engomada con vivos colores, recuadros con números y signos matemáticos, curiosamente no estaban colocados sin orden ni concierto.

Formaban ecuaciones.

Desparramado sobre ellas un pequeño robot pintado con tonos chillones yacía a medio terminar rodeado de piezas esperando a ser colocadas.

La Briefs se percató de donde iban dirigidas las pupilas de la novia de Krilin.

−Son los juguetes de Trunks, mi hijo disfruta armando y desarmando cosas, eso sí lo ha heredado de mi −Con una sonrisa orgullosa contestó a la pregunta no formulada. Juu apartó la vista de los juguetes para posarla sobre el rostro de la científica.

−¿Y a mí qué? −contestó tratando de cargarla de ironía. Su interlocutora quiso entrever algo más en aquel tono.

−Lo mirabas con tanto interés… −respondió haciendo un alarde de verdadero sarcasmo, mientras le dedicaba una mirada azul llena de desafío, continuó como si tal cosa enfundándose, sin mirar, los guantes de látex con una facilidad insultante fruto de la práctica. La rubia la miró llena de enojo− . A propósito −Añadió dubitativa− ¿Exactamente qué tipos de estudios tenías pensados?

−Quiero un estudio celular completo−dijo llanamente− mío y de eso −terminó bajando el tono, rallando en lo despectivo. Bulma frunció el ceño ante la mención de `eso´.

−¡¿Quieres qué desentrañe el mapa genético tuyo y el del feto?! −contestó sorprendida por lo complejo que solicitaba− ¡No sabes lo complejo que es! −afirmó tajante todavía sentada volteándose sobre la silla de oficina.

−¿No eres un genio? −Sonrió con una cierta arrogancia− Pues demuéstralo.

−¡Por supuesto que soy un genio! −contestó airada remarcando la última palabra. Se levantó y la encaró− Pero no me puedes pedir que en un día desenmarañe tu mapa genético y el de tu criatura.

−Es exactamente lo que te estoy pidiendo, si tan brillante eres y tan avanzada tecnológicamente estas lo harás.

−No se trata de tecnología ni de talento, de los dos tengo de sobras, se trata de tiempo, −La cortó cruzándose entre ella y la puerta− , de volumen de datos… de pruebas. Es un procedimiento larguísimo puede durar meses.

−Tengo prisa, no dispongo de meses.

−¡Pues vas a tener que disponer de unas semanas por lo menos!−Se plantó con una firmeza casi marcial.

−¿Cuantas? −La miró con su habitual frialdad.

−Como mínimo cuatro −contestó sin ceder un ápice.

−Ni una más −sentenció la androide.

−Ni una menos −Exigió la científica− Siéntate y te tomaré las muestras −le señaló un taburete.

.

.

La Briefs era `experta´ en negociaciones y en dar órdenes. De lo uno y lo otro tenía una vasta experiencia sabía de procesos duros y difíciles, cuando ceder y cuando mantenerse. Tenía la pelota en su tejado, la razón y la experiencia la avalaban, como siempre, y en su cabeza azul tenía tan claro como una mañana de verano que ese plazo no iba a recortarse ni un día.

Se sentó con reticencia, Bulma volvió con un carrito cargado de bolsas y tubos para las muestras.

−Abre la boca −Ordenó acercándole un bastoncillo a la cara.

−¿Para qué es? −murmuró entre dientes, reluctante a cumplir con la acción.

−Para tomar muestras de las células de tus mucosas. Abre la boca −Repitió.

Abrió la boca mirándola con extrañeza, Gero les tomaba las muestras de formas bastante más dolorosas, pasaba el bastoncillo frotándolo con cuidado por las paredes internas de las mejillas.

Cortó los algodones y deposito las cabezas en unas probetas estériles y estancas, las etiquetó y procedió a escribir unos apuntes en el expediente.

Se volteó con unas pinzas y tomó un mechón de su pelo platinado, la jinzo ningen echó la cabeza atrás.

−Necesito arrancarte unos pelos para el análisis, cuanto más muestras más completo y rápido será el proceso. −explicó.

Se arrancó uno y se lo ofreció.

−No me sirve está contaminado −Bufó perdiendo la paciencia− hay que tomarlo en condiciones estériles.

.

A medida que avanzaba la tarde Juuhachigou fue bajando paulatinamente la tensión, con ella ya algo más tranquila, ni de lejos relajada, Bulma fue tomando nuevas muestras biopsias de sus células epiteliales y también muestras sanguíneas.

La paciente se sorprendió del riguroso control con el que etiquetaba, guardaba las muestras e introducía los datos en el ordenador. Que los robots y los juegos de su hijo cohabitaran con las máquinas de la madre eran lo último que habría podido esperar de una profesional, la había juzgado más anárquica…

−Bueno, bueno, con esto creo que tenemos todas las muestras sobre ti. −Le informó guardando los utensilios y sacándose los guantes.

−¿Quedan más? −Se volteó nerviosa, por un momento había bajado la guardia pensando en tonterías, se le había pasado el tiempo entretenida por la charlita constante de la Briefs.

−Las de tu feto −contestó− necesito una punción del cordón umbilical, pero todavía es pronto para tomarla, quizás unas dos semanas más de tiempo.

−¿Qué? −Alzó el tono dos octavos su gesto se contrajo en una mueca crispada− Me has estado retrasando todo el tiempo. −Se levantó enfadada tirando la silla al suelo.

"Sabía que no era de fiar todos los científicos eran iguales".

−¡No te he estado haciendo perder tu maldito tiempo! −contestó en igual tono− ¡Eres tú la que quiere muestras del embrión y hasta que no se alcanzan los dos meses de gestación no se consiguen resultados exactos!−Se refrenó a la vista del cambio de su expresión respiró hondo y se forzó a mantener una expresión firme y neutral, aquello requeriría una dosis extra de autodominio− No vamos a perder tiempo, no te preocupes, con todo el material que he tomado voy a estar analizando y cotejando datos todo el tiempo.

Exhaló el aire comprimido y destensó los hombros, la mujer de Vegeta parecía cabal, malograr opciones era un lujo que no podía permitirse, solo ella tenía los suficientes conocimientos para llevarlo a cabo.

.

−Dos semanas y me harás esa maldita prueba −demandó en un tono tan autoritario que inevitablemente le recordó a su príncipe.

"Si cambio la palabra prueba por `robots´ es igualita".

−Yo no voy a realizarla, lo hará el médico que me la practicó a mí cuando estaba embarazada de Trunks.

Las facciones perfectas del androide se distorsionaron.

−NO.

−¿Pero qué demonios…? Oye, es un profesional excelente de mi total confianza.

−De la tuya no de la mía.

−Soy ingeniero no médico −Se enfrentó.

−Aprende. −Ordenó antes de marcharse sin más dilaciones.

.

−¿Aprende? −Repitió gesticulando en la soledad del laboratorio− ¡Oh si claro! Aprende medicina porque soy un androide paranoica y me da miedo que el doctor Nakamura me haga la prueba… −Se quedó helada al pronunciarla, algo hizo `clic´ dentro de su cabeza− . Claro miedo eso es... Miedo.

Cayó en la cuenta, el presentimiento lanzado en forma de pregunta durante la sesión de compras, como una sonda al azar, había dado en la diana.

Ese presentimiento había cristalizado en algo denso y sólido, que le bisbiseaba que Juuhachigou tenía miedo, lo que inicialmente tomó por pánico a la maternidad, al compromiso… Dende sabe a qué.

Todo ello aunado a sus sutiles reacciones le daban la certeza, ella tenía miedo, miedo de algo, un miedo real enraizado en lo más profundo de su ser, las corazonadas no solían fallarle. Habría engañado a cualquiera pero no a la gran Bulma Briefs, la mujer del príncipe de los saiyajines sabía leer entre líneas lo escrito con tinta invisible.

Miedo, eso era, desde el momento en que le pidió entrar en el laboratorio la jinzo ningen se había mostrado reluctante inspeccionándolo desde el umbral con algo más que desconfianza en sus ojos fríos.

Miedo. Estaba ahí escondido bajo capas de gélida indiferencia. Debía averiguar algo más de esos sentimientos, estaban forzosamente relacionados con su transformación en androide y por ende con su actual situación.

La novia de Krilin era mucho más complicada de lo que cabría esperar, su miedo cristalizaba en algo sólido como un castillo de hielo.

Ella misma era tan comunicativa como una estatua, eso no la ayudaba nada.

Podría iniciar un juego de tira y afloja para desenmarañar el misterio, pero aquello duraría semanas… y necesitaba cada minuto de ese lapso para desentrañar su mapa genético.

Eso era.

Tenía que hablar de inmediato con Krilin.

.

−¿Krilin? −inquirió clamando por el tiempo perdido.

−¡Bulma! −exclamó el calvo− ¿Qué ha...? −Empezó atropelladamente.

−¿Estas solo? −Le cortó. No creía que Juu hubiera vuelto a la Kame-House pero no estaba de más asegurarse, no se podían dejar factores al azar.

−Roshi, Oolong y Unigame están en el salón viendo la televisión.

−¡No me refería a ellos! −Le aclaró− ¿Juuhachigou ha vuelto?

−No −musitó con preocupación− ¿Qué ha pasado?

−No le ha hecho tanta ilusión como a ti −No encontraba la manera de darle la noticia a su amigo, suspiró antes de contestar sabía lo importante que era para él aquello y no sabía cómo aminorar el impacto de la noticia. De cualquier forma que se comentara el resultado sería el mismo. "Los malos tragos cuanto antes mejor"− Ella no quiere tenerlo.

.

Un golpe seco fue todo lo que la científica escuchó, habría esperado una exhalación, quizás un grito de sorpresa o indignación. Un golpe seco, simple y llanamente, un golpe seco seguido de unos segundos de silencio sepulcral, después el sonido rasposo del auricular frotándose en la alfombra.

Otro golpe, Krilin con la mandíbula desencajada trataba de recoger el teléfono sin atinar se le escurría como un pez.

Enterró la cabeza entre las manos curtidas por años de entrenamiento, una vida de esfuerzos y sacrificio, de control, de disciplina, que no le habían preparado para este momento. No alcanzaba a controlar su pulso.

Se tragó un grito.

Se le escurría como el sueño de formar una familia feliz con Juu.

El auricular desde el suelo gritaba su nombre una y otra vez, Bulma chillaba con tanta fuerza como era capaz, solo le llegaban ecos.

Como un autómata se agachó a recogerlo, haciendo gala de todo el autocontrol que le quedaba sujetó con firmeza el aparato, crepitó con su agarre.

.

.

Respiró hondo, se obligó a exhalarlo despacio como en los ejercicios de meditación. El flujo irregular y entrecortado golpeaba el auricular.

Bulma suspiró al oírlo acomodarlo en su oído.

−Krilin…

−No puede ser verdad −musitó− no puede… ella no −"No soy humana" le había dicho miles de veces "No tengo sentimientos", pero él siempre había querido ver lo contrario.

Aquella era la última gran negación

−Krilin, Krilin… ¡Escúchame de una vez! −gritó la Briefs− Le he dicho que la voy a ayudar.

El rostro desencajado del guerrero comenzó a teñirse por la ira, frunció el ceño como si se encontrara ante el peor de sus enemigos y bramó.

−¡Tú no puedes, no puedes hacer eso! −Lo hizo tanto que la peli azul, experta en gritos, tuvo que apartar el auricular de su oreja.

.

Desde que conoció a Son Gohan no pudo evitar envidiar a su amigo Goku, tenía una bonita esposa y un hijo encantador.

Una hermosa familia.

Todo lo que él había soñado desde que tenía uso de razón, desde los largos años en el Templo de Orin, conocer una chica, enamorarse y formar una familia… Todo lo que no logró con Maroon.

Todo lo que él ni siquiera se había preocupado por conseguir y le había caído del cielo.

Jamás fue consciente de lo afortunado que era, jamás pudo entender su negativa a resucitar mediante Porunga, por mucho que el de los pelos alborotados justificara su decisión de permanecer en el otro mundo para mantener a las presencias malignas lejos de la Tierra y de paso entrenar por toda la eternidad.

A Krilin no le cabía en la cabeza.

.

−¡Demonios Krilin, escúchame de una maldita vez! −Contratacó con toda la potencia de la que era capaz. "No le conocía ese tono tan decidido" pensó− ¡Ella tiene miedo! ¡Cuando el test dio positivo se asustó tanto que se le notó! −Escuchó la respiración de su amigo ralentizarse al otro lado− Voy a hacerle unos estudios para comprobar la naturaleza de su embarazo.

−¿Y que se supone que debo de hacer yo? −Las palabras salieron siseando por entre las muelas friccionándose− ¡¿Esperar a que pase sin hacer nada?! −respondió con un tono que jamás creyó escuchar de él.

−¡No! −Alzó de nuevo el tono para cortar su bravata− Solo esperar… y contarme a que le teme.−Soltó al fin− Yo te avisaré de todo.

−Tú no me entiendes, no puedo hacer eso.−Repitió con aquel tono− No voy a hacer lo que me pides.

−¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! ¡¿Irte cara a ella y obligarla?! ¡Insensible! ¡No puedes! −Consciente de lo elevado de su tono se forzó a rebajarlo de esa manera no conseguiría su colaboración− ¿No entiendes lo que le está pasando? ¡Tiene miedo, está desesperada! ¿O de lo contrario crees que se arriesgaría a venir a mi casa? −La científica trataba de que asimilara la información, si realmente quería a la rubia lo único que podía hacer él era esperar. Bulma lo había visto claro y alto en las pruebas que había pedido tan expresamente se trataba de un detallado estudio celular tanto de ella como del feto. Podía entrever por dónde iban los temores de la androide.− Prométeme que vas a hacer lo que te pido.

−... −podía oír la respiración tensa del guerrero. Jamás lo había visto así, ni en Namek ni contra los androides. Ni siquiera contra Cell.

−Prométemelo, −Exigió esgrimiendo sus dotes de mando− , no se te ocurra…−El ` clic ´ del teléfono al colgarse fue todo lo que escuchó.

Bulma se volteó y se dejó caer sobre la columna.

.

.

Krilin no pudo dormir ni esa noche ni las que la siguieron, cada una de ellas la pasaba en blanco tratando de entender la conducta de Juuhachigou.

No se esperaba el embarazo, ni por asomo, para él había caído del cielo, era un regalo de Dende, pero para ella había sido muy distinto. Obviamente no quería saber nada ni del bebé ni de él…

Pero de ser así ¿Por qué había vuelto a la Kame-House? ¿Por qué no había desaparecido directamente?

Todos esos interrogantes le carcomían el cerebro, las horas pasaban sin lograr encontrar nada más que lo obvio.

Ella no le quería, ni a él ni a nada que proviniera de él.

Se levantaba cada mañana con la expresión demacrada y las ojeras por las mejillas, su aspecto era lastimoso se había dejado por completo, pasaba los días orbitando sin descanso alrededor de la Tierra buscándola hasta la extenuación… tanto vagar a lo ancho y largo del azul que hasta se había olvidado rasurarse, una suave sombra oscura comenzaba a despuntar en su antigua calva.

.

.

−Apenas comes nada muchacho, si no estás fuerte no podrás afrontar lo que venga −Le aconsejaba.

.

¿Comer? ¿De qué le servía comer si no podía encontrarla?

El nudo en la boca del estómago, el lugar donde los nervios, temores y tensiones habían elegido para anidar.

Los malditos lo estrangulaban, apretando cada vez más, enviando calambres dolorosos, con todo su esfuerzo lograba tragar algún zumo pero ni un solo bocado sólido entraba por la apretada boca de su estómago.

Ante la falta de resultados y la acuciante debilidad física, redujo su ritmo de salidas.

Se encerró en si mismo todo con tal de adentrarse en lo que creía los pensamientos de Juu.

"¿En qué piensa Dende? ¿En qué?"

Andaba medio sonámbulo por la Kame–house, cada dos por tres Roshi se lo encontraba mirando el mar con los ojos cerrados tratando de rastrear su inexistente ki, después el de su hijo.

El anciano sensei le decía que rastrear el ki de un nonato, más aun de uno tan prematuro era imposible. Su maestro lo miraba vagar de un lado para otro como un alma en pena.

Se desesperaba pensando que ella de algún modo ya lo había conseguido.

.

.

Aquel día el viejo sensei había encargado pizzas, las favoritas del guerrero, el restaurante le debía algunos favores y no le cobraba el transporte de la comida. Con esfuerzo y haciendo gala de su capacidad de persuasión lo había sentado a la mesa.

Incluso Oolong se había comportado de un modo `amable´ y `atento´ para sus estándares, todo ello tratando de crear un clima `agradable´ y animar a su discípulo.

Rodeando la mesa llena de cajas ya vacías un trozo de una pizza olvidada, `superviviente´ de sus hermanas había quedado frente a él, Oolong cansado de esperar a que Krilin se decidiera a abordar la solitaria porción, se lanzó.

Roshi le golpeó con el báculo con la celeridad que le caracterizaba, segundos después el cerdo se frotaba la cabeza dolorida.

−¡¿Pero qué he hecho ahora?! −protestó gruñón.

−La avaricia y la gula son pecados −contestó impertérrito.

−La lujuria también, pero eso no parece importarte tanto −Bufó poniéndose a su nivel visual subido sobre la tabla.

−No hay nada de pecaminoso en admirar la belleza de la creación −sentenció el maestro después de dar un largo trago a su bebida.

Ajena a ellos y a su discusión que pronto derivaría en el sexo de los ángeles, la tortuga de mar observaba al discípulo de Roshi.

−Apenas comes Krilin. −comentó Umigame− ¿La echas de menos verdad?

El joven calvo hundió la barbilla en el pecho y dejó escapar un suspiro.

−Yo echo de menos a Lunch y a sus fabulosas comidas −contestó en su lugar el anciano sensei tratando de encontrar un punto en común para entablar conversación− ¿Dónde andará esa chiquilla? Tien no supo apreciar lo bueno… −dijo en voz baja recordando el noviazgo fallido de la de la cabellera cambiante.

"¿Sería consciente el tríclope de lo que había dejado escapar?" sacudió la cabeza, las prioridades de Tien eran muy distintas de las de Krilin. El si sabía lo que estaba en riesgo de perder, el sí que había luchado por la belleza rubia.

−¿Por qué no llamas a Bulma? −sugirió la tortuga.

Krilin alzo el mentón, miró al trío que tenía delante sus ojos lo escrutaban con verdadera preocupación, era la primera vez que veía a Roshi con esa expresión por algo que no fuera una muerte, el fin del mundo o una invasión alienígena. Oolong también parecía preocupado, bueno todo lo preocupado que el libidinoso cerdito podía estar, le recordaba a cierta ocasión en que de adolescente Bulma había quemado su `valiosa´ colección de `arte gráfico´. Umigame solo lo observaba en silencio con los ojos húmedos la tortuga se sentía en cierto modo culpable de la mala suerte de su amigo.

Se estremeció, evocar el recuerdo de la conversación le llenaba de rabia y de miedo. De impotencia. Ella estaba oculta entre miles de personas perdida como una aguja en un pajar y por mucho que buscara no podía hallarla.

Cerró los puños apretándolos hasta blanquear los nudillos.

Miedo.

Pensaba que conocía todo sobre el miedo, de adolescente no era el más valiente del planeta pero la valentía heroica de Son Goku rallando la inconsciencia, aunada a la práctica de morir le habían enseñado lo que era el valor.

Si en verdad ella lo decidía él no podría evitarlo ese pensamiento le calaba hasta el tuétano, podría desvelarlo con una llamada telefónica. Podía pero… marcar esos dígitos esperar los tonos y encontrarse con la respuesta era algo que le hacía temblar.

Por primera vez en su vida temblaba como una hoja como nunca lo había hecho antes. Lo que sintió ante Freezer eran cosquillas comparado con lo que sentía en ese momento.

.

`Poc´

.

El ruidito le hizo mirar a su lado Muten Roshi había dejado el teléfono sobre la mesa y lo miraba detrás de los lentes.

−Llámala −La palabra había sonado todo lo críptica que en boca de Roshi podía pronunciarse.

−Vamos Krilin −Animó el zoomorfo− no puedes seguir así.

−Afronta tus miedos muchacho −sentenció su maestro− vámonos Umigame. Este miedo debe de enfrentarlo solo. −El maestro y la inseparable tortuga de mar salieron de la habitación. El viejo sensei antes de irse le dio un capón al cerdito, a regañadientes siguió el mismo camino.

Tras la puerta apoyó su gran oreja, Roshi le propinó otro capón.

−¿Qué haces? −gritó en voz baja muy enojado el transformista.

−¿Qué no me escuchas o qué? Tiene que hacerlo solo Oolong −sentenció con tono honorable.

−¿Cómo se supone qué vamos a ayudarle si no sabemos qué es lo que le dice? −contestó frotándose el chichón.

El anciano se mesó la barba con aire pensativo y se dirigió a la cocina volvió con un vaso y lo pegó a la puerta.

−No vais a cambiar nunca −murmuró Umigame dando un cabezazo.

Miraba el teléfono y se miraba las manos temblaban, temblaban como ella cuando buceaba en aquel mar de pesadillas.

.

.

"Miedo"

.

.

Juuhachigou no era de las que se asustaban, ni siquiera cuando Cell absorbió a Juuhanagou mostró pánico al contrario hizo alarde de su sangre fría y lo chantajeó usándose como rehén a sí misma, cuándo pasó a jugar a la ruleta rusa explotando isla si isla no, se mantuvo firme e inmóvil para no ser descubierta.

Si hay algo que ella tenía era un gran control sobre sus supuestas emociones, tan férreo que el de los puntos, de no ser por haberla visto con sus propios ojos en aquella isla lo habría creído. Tiempo después pensó que eran ilusiones pero la convivencia le enseñó que los hechos no son tan contundentes como en un principio parecían. Estaba llena de matices, muchos más de los que él había pensado cuando rompió el dispositivo de control.

No le gustaba hacer daño a los animales, exceptuando a Oolong y a su enfermiza manía de meterse en los cajones donde la rubia guardaba su lencería…y la peor costumbre de ponérsela en la cabeza.

.

.

Lo vio en la isla y lo vio en su casa.

.

.

_Lo vio con la lenta Umigame cuando volvió de nadar con un anzuelo clavado en la aleta la tortuga se topó de frente con la androide comenzó a arrastrarse más rápido para no interrumpirle, la poca paciencia que tenía la androide era proverbial. Esta le cortó el camino y la miró con su típica expresión indescifrable Umigame tembló brevemente tratando de esconder el anzuelo. La tortuga no había pasado tanto miedo desde la vez en que conoció a Goku y el voraz saiyajin le preguntó si su carne era sabrosa, Umigame lo negó tajantemente en medio de un ataque de nervios, pero no se encontraba ante el joven e inocente alumno Son, sino delante de una máquina diseñada para matar a Goku sin pestañear._

_._

_Entonces sucedió lo más raro, tan extraño que de habérselo contado a cualquiera no le habrían creído, Juuhachigou se agachó y tomó la aleta del animal, con un movimiento rápido le arrancó limpiamente el gancho._

_._

_−Gracias −murmuró con su voz callosa y salobre, mirándola con ojos centenarios llenos de gratitud cargados con la sorpresa de un infante, ella no dijo nada solo se acomodó el pelo y se levantó. ._

_Krilin había presenciado `el milagro´ y lo pilló mirándola fijamente. Se ruborizó._

_−¿Qué demonios miras? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? −contestó airada tensando al joven guerreo, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó quién sabe dónde._

_−Ven Umigame, vamos a ver esa aleta −Le escuchó decir desde el exterior._

_La tortuga le tendió la aleta perforada y Krilin la examinó con cuidado._

_−Vaya, te lo ha quitado muy bien −murmuró a sabiendas de que no esa no podía ser la primera vez que quitaba un anzuelo ya que lo había sacado con la exactitud y el cuidado de un profesional. De un solo gesto._

_−No me ha dolido nada _−C_orroboró el animal con su voz cascada, el pequeño aplicaba desinfectante sobre la herida y Umigame gimoteó._

_−Claro, claro… _−_Le siguió la corriente mientras presionaba la herida con la gasa, la tortuga dejó escapar un gemido "Si, si nada de dolor… el miedo es una gran distracción"− . ¡Oh, vamos Umigame! Ni que fuera la primera vez que te curo −Le reprendió suavemente mientras le aplicaba yodo con un algodón− ¿Y cómo dices que te lo has hecho? −Continuó preguntando mientras la vendaba._

_−Estaba nadando cerca del arrecife buscando algas wakame, mis favoritas, cuando vi…_

_._

_Lo que no vieron ninguno de los dos fue a la esbelta silueta que los observaba con los brazos cruzados a través de la ventana. _

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

La rubia solo mostraba ese cúmulo de sentimientos por las noches cuando la asaltaban aquellos recuerdos de las pesadillas vividas.

Conscientemente ella jamás se mostraría así.

Cogió el auricular cerró los ojos y marcó el número de memoria, rápido, como si las teclas quemaran.

−¿Bulma? −preguntó con voz baja pero decidida− ¿Bulma? −repitió con más fuerza─ ¿Vegeta? −Bajó el tono ante la duda de que fuera el príncipe.

−Mamá está en el laboratorio lleva unos días muy ocupada. −contestó al otro lado el hijo de Vegeta.

−Trunks –Evocó recuperando el valor de los consejos de Roshi− ¿Ha vuelto Juuhachigou desde hace cuatro días?

−No, −respondió con llaneza el pequeño príncipe− , mamá dice que volverá dentro de unos días.

El aire salió desalojando sus pulmones dejándolo dolorido y aliviado a partes iguales, ella todavía no…aun no lo había hecho.

−¿Krilin? −Interrogó pensando que se había cortado la comunicación.

−Pásamela, dile que es urgente.

La Briefs tomó el auricular con el aire atolondrado de quién no se espera la llamada.

−¿Krilin?

−H- hola Bulma −Atinó a contestar en cierto modo intimidado por el tono siempre contundente de la peliazul. No se dio por vencido frunció el ceño y elevo el tono de voz disminuido sensiblemente.

.

.

Roshi sonrió detrás del bigote escondido tras la puerta.

Oolong subido sobre el lomo del caparazón de Umigame lo escuchaba también a través de un vaso pegado a sus `pequeñas´ orejas esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y ajustó un poco más su orejita hasta que el acople de la parabólica con el vaso fue perfecto.

−¿Qué dice? ¿Qué dice?−bisbiseó la tortuga de mar en tono bajo.

−Todavía tiene posibilidades −contestó ambiguo el cerdito.

La vieja tortuga exhalo un suspiro mezcla de felicidad y alivio.

.

.

−Cuéntame todo lo que sepas de sus miedos Krilin es muy, muy importante que me cuentes todo lo que sepas −Exigió la científica.

El joven guerrero entornó los ojos busco entre las noches algunos de los recuerdos que pensó podían serle útiles.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_Los movimientos de Juu eran espasmódicos, se convulsionaba con los ojos cerrados, sus blancas manos estrujaban la sabana y la soltaban arrugándola sin tregua._

_Sonidos a medio romper se le escapaban de la boca, la cabeza platino se agitaba de un lado a otro._

_Krilin la observaba sin saber bien que hacer, ella le había prohibido terminantemente `molestarla durante el día o ante testigos´ traducido a su lenguaje, la molestia era algo tan voluble y cambiante como el vuelo de una mariposa, molestia era tenerlo a menos de 10 metros, distancia que la propia Juu desestimó por el escaso tamaño de la casa y cambió por hablarle, molestia era que lo pillara mirándola, molestia era que la tocara… aunque fuera por accidente. _

_Se limitaba a mirarla._

_Apretó los puños NO podía solo mirarla y verla sufrir así. No podía._

_Ella no se merecía esos sueños. No se merecía ese sufrimiento._

_−Juuhachigou −Se acercó un poco más y puso su mano sobre su hombro, la zarandeó con suavidad. La rubia desfrunció el ceño. Se despertó con la brusquedad de a quién le han tirado un cubo de agua helada en medio de una noche de enero, le agarró la muñeca con fuerza y la separó con brusquedad._

_El de los puntos se quedó quieto firme en su posición, esperando la paliza o una contestación más hiriente todavía._

_En sus ojos de hielo brillaba el terror, lo soltó con brusquedad para ignorarlo sistemáticamente, se levantó la camisa con la que dormía para comprobar algo._

_Después de los primeros segundos de sorpresa, Krilin, colorado hasta las orejas giró la vista; ella no era como Maroon, una exhibicionista nata que gozaba de ser contemplada y provocar a todo ser viviente. Roshi llegó ponerse tampones, de una procedencia que prefirió ignorar, higiénicos en las fosas nasales. Para no desangrarse en su presencia o para no cambiarse tan frecuentemente los algodones…_

_Era hermosa, francamente hermosa, pero de un modo totalmente diferente al de su ex-novia. _

_Radicalmente distinto._

_Ajena a su presencia seguía mirándose su blanco vientre._

_−¿Estás bien Juuhachi? −preguntó ante la falta de reacción._

_−¿Dónde están? −murmuró aturdida− ¡¿Dónde?! Los cortes…ya no están −Parpadeó de nuevo para enfocar mejor, mientras pasaba las yemas buscando una herida invisible._

_Pareció volver en sí, al reparar en su presencia, enojada por el allanamiento se bajó la camiseta, apretó los puños, iba a darle su merecido cuando se percató de su postura, la analizó como usualmente hacía, el pequeño guerrero estaba petrificado mirando hacia otro lado, tan rígido que parecía a punto de pasar revista ante el general más exigente. Mil veces más rojo y avergonzado que de costumbre, tenía girada la cabeza tantos grados, como, físicamente, era posible sin partirse el cuello. _

_−¿Otra vez siendo amable? −siseó pretendiendo ser grosera pero sonó cansada. Krilin entendió o quiso entender entremezclado un matiz de tristeza._

_Sorprendido por la respuesta y por no verse atacado por la bella y letal mujer, se armó de valor y contesto._

_−Juugahigou solo era una pesadilla −"Si algo en este mundo vale una paliza de muerte es hablar con ella"._

_Se volteó encarándole, parecía muy despierta, el aturdimiento había dado paso a la ira. No se lo pensó dos veces._

_Saltó de la cama, dormía con una camiseta y unas bragas._

_−¡Es real jodidamente real! −gritó fuera de sí− ¡Cada noche lo es!− Se le acercó._

_−Nadie te quiere hacer daño Juu… −contestó retrocediendo un paso._

_−Tu no lo entiendes! −Escupió− Solo eres un humano feliz y mimado que no sabe lo que es el dolor._

_−He muerto varias veces, y no fue muy agradable. Yo puedo ayudarte…_

_−Hay cosas peores.−contestó encerrándose en si misma tras la explosión. Había mostrado demasiado de si en ella._

_−Cuéntamelo. Puedes contármelo− Se acercó un paso más a ella._

_−¿Para qué? ¿Para qué le vayas con el chisme al viejo verde? −De repente la tenía a centímetros, de haber tenido nariz esta rozaría la suya, el azul de su rostro se tiñó de rosa._

_−¡No! ¡Yo no te haría eso!_

_−¿Por qué eres un humano? Los humanos no son de fiar… −Se lo replanteó si se lo contaba tal vez se sentiría menos sola, menos asustada…_

_" Tonterías" caviló para sí "eso no arregla nada"._

_"Pero cuando estaba con mi hermano me sentía menos sola."_

_"Es tu sangre pasó por lo mismo" le bramó una voz interna._

_"Con Juhannagou no podía hablar de ello, él prefería evadirse pensar en otras cosas…" _

_"Con el no hacía falta, estábamos conectados, nos entendíamos el calvo no es nada". _

_Harta del desdoblamiento profirió un bufido y se mandó callar._

_Si no es nada ¿Qué más daba el contárselo o no?_

_Todo aquello se podría en su interior, amargaba sus sueños, sus vigilias. Todo. Tal vez así él tendría las pesadillas y podría tener una tregua. Tal vez podría dormir una sola noche sin soñar, sin recordar cuando Gero la transformaba, sin anestesia general, pero con una dosis brutal de toxina paralizante, que le impedía hacer algo más que respirar._

_El maníaco no le dejaba ni gritar para desahogarse._

_Se dedicaba a `modificarla´ con ella tendida en una camilla como único testigo silencioso._

_Su hermano, como siempre, dormía inducido en estasis a pocos metros de ella._

_`Si quieres ser una verdadera máquina de matar debes de aguantar el dolor´ le decía `es la única manera de matar a Son Goku, nunca lo olvides, él es el culpable´._

_El maldito viejo tenía la horrenda costumbre de torturar, no solo su cuerpo sino su mente y sus oídos con sus dementes peroratas y discursos sobre el `renacer de la gloriosa Patrulla Roja´._

_No había descanso, anhelaba el momento en que su umbral del dolor se quebraba y se sumía en la oscuridad, aquel día tardaba más de la cuenta. Cerraba los ojos invocando al abismo, rogando por la inconsciencia, sabiendo que con cada nuevo despertar quedaba un poco menos de ella, de sus recuerdos de su vida anterior. Daba igual, solo quería evadirse… si lo olvidaba tampoco podría ser tan bueno… tal vez aquello era culpa suya y el karma la estaba castigando por algo. Apretaba lo ojos con más fuerza y entonaba su particular mantra._

_"Un día seré libre, seré la más fuerte, lo seremos. Y tú y Son Goku me las pagareis, nos las pagareis. Lenta y dolorosamente" era su mantra se lo repetía una y otra vez en aquella horrible espiral. "Un día…"_

_La chirriante voz la interrumpió._

_−¿Qué te parecen Juuhachigou? Son tus ovarios −comentó el maldito carnicero con toda naturalidad enseñándoselos− vamos abre los ojos numero dieciocho no todos los días una puede verse los ovarios. −la odiosa voz arañaba sus oídos− . Podrías mostrar más interés a mi clase de biología eh… ¿No? −el anciano frunció el ceño sin entender la falta respuesta_− _Tal vez debería quitártelos… todas pecáis de lo mismo ese estúpido instinto de reproducción −siseó con desprecio, parecía sumamente decepcionado− de todos modos no te van a servir de nada… Aunque no fueras un androide tampoco lo harían. ¿Y si los modificara? −El viejo seguía divagando, ella abrió los ojos hasta desencajarlos, gritar, gritar silenciosamente a través de ellos con todo lo que quedaba de su alma._

_Lo que le hizo a continuación nunca lo supo, Kami fue, si cabe generoso. El dolor ganó el pulso sumiéndola en el bendito abismo de la inconsciencia._

_._

_._

_._

_Los amplios ojos de Krilin se abrieron desmesurados, su cara estaba teñida de violeta sombreada por miles de sensaciones._

_Juu lo observaba con los ojos vidriosos, acababa de vomitar una de sus habituales pesadillas._

_No sabía cómo sentirse, aunque se suponía que ella ya no debía de sentir nada._

_Lo había soltado, la pesadilla que devoraba esa noche la había exorcistado, vomitado fuera de su mente._

_Estaba literalmente vacía, exhausta._

_−¿No dices nada? Todo eso pasó por culpa de tu amigo.─ siseó como el viento entre el hielo._

_−..._

_−¿He roto tu mundo perfecto? −preguntó con gesto cínico._

_El momento fue eterno, Krilin abrió la boca y las palabras salieron solas._

_−No._

_Juu se despegó los brazos de su abdomen y se irguió._

_−No. Eso pasó por culpa de un monstruo. −Articuló con dificultad conteniendo infructuosamente la rabia− Pensaba que había conocido a lo peor. Pero esto… esto lo supera._

_−Todo esto me pasó por culpa de tu amiguito −Terminó por escupir con desprecio sin llegar a pronunciar su nombre. La mención de su amigo le devolvió los bueno recuerdos, las buenas acciones. Lo noble y brutalmente simple que había sido._

_La encaró con el gesto decido, como quien encara el mayor reto y todos los sentimientos encontrados entraron en erupción, subiendo hacia el exterior desbordándose por su garganta._

_−Goku… −Pausó para tomar fuerzas− . Si conocieras a Goku −Ella le miraba fijamente pretendía haberle transmitido lo que sentía− ¡Él no era así! ¡Él era bueno, el más bueno y noble sobre la Tierra! ¡No lo habría permitido! −Terminó con la musculatura tensa a punto de romper la camiseta de algodón con la que dormía._

_−Vete −Le empujo− ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ahora!_

_−No−Resistió, somero y firme como una roca contra el mar._

_Abrió los ojos rasgados y se determinó a echarlo._

_−Puedes sacarme de aquí. −respondió mientras ella lo empujaba por los hombros, sacándolo a empujones. Su contacto no era frio… era cálido. Alejó el pensamiento y ofreció resistencia al empuje− . Pero me quedaré ahí fuera y cuando vuelvas a soñar esas, esas cosas horribles. Te despertaré. _

_¿Cómo podía atreverse a contradecirla? Pensó ofendida._

_Juuhachigou se le quedó mirando, el de los puntos se había revelado, parecía tener más carácter, más redaños de los que aparentaba. De un tosco empujón lo hizo volar fuera y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que resquebrajó el marco._

−_No te dejaré sola_−_Escuchó al otro lado de la puerta._

_Krilin suspiró iba a ser una noche muy larga, se fue a por su almohada._

_La jinzo ningen captó los pasos tras la puerta._

_"Los humanos siempre mienten"._

_Molesta como nunca golpeó la almohada y una lluvia de plumas cubrió la cama, se sentó y sacudió las sabanas hasta dejar la superficie limpia._

_Aquella noche no volvió a soñar, no sintió nada, solo un gran vacío, un hueco enorme en su consciencia. _  
_Sin recuerdos. _

_._

_Sin pasado. _

_._

_Sin futuro._

_._

_._

_Se despertó horas después relajada y de buen humor, al menos para su estándar._

_Al abrir la puerta casi tropezó con él, estaba agarrado a una almohada enroscado sobre sí mismo en una postura incomoda, la típica de quien ha pasado horas velando… profundamente dormido de la forma más incómoda que pudiera imaginar._

_Los músculos de su pequeño cuerpo aun tensos como esperando un grito, una señal para despertar. En guardia._  
_No supo porque pero una comisura de su boca se curvó hacia arriba._

_−¡Eh tu atrapa-sueños! −Le zarandeó._

_El guerrero dio un respingo y se puso en guardia._

_−Juuhachigou −contestó sonrojado, no esperaba encontrarla así. _

_"¿Atrapa-sueños? ¿Me ha llamado atrapa-sueños?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

−¿Entonces tú crees eso? −inquirió la peliazul, tras atar cabos− Bueno queda menos para salir de dudas. Obviamente eso es lo que teme.

−¿El qué? −preguntó el calvo.

−Que su hijo sea una más de las `creaciones ´ de Gero. −Krilin se tensó− . Si hubieras sido razonable y me hubieras cogido el teléfono antes habríamos ahorrado mucho tiempo −Le regañó sin dejarle tiempo para responder, para esto y otras cosas la Briefs era única− . Cuando me quedé embarazada sabía que tendría a un guapísimo, inteligentísimo y altísimo semisaiyajin. Ya había visto a Gohan. Si él no hubiera nacido… piénsalo Krilin… ¿Qué me habría detenido de pensar que gestaba a un Ozzaru, un monstruo irracional sin sentimientos?

.

El joven seguía guardando un profundo silencio, las palabras de la madre de Trunks le habían abierto los ojos a una realidad que ni siquiera había pensado. `La realidad siempre supera a la ficción´ le dijo en alguna ocasión Roshi. Tenía razón. Había juzgado mal a Juu. Todo lo había obviado obnubilado por infantiles temores de rechazo. No era a él a quien rechazaba era a Gero, a Cell, a todo lo que le hicieron.

Tampoco lo aprobaba pero todo ese tiempo sin marcharse de su lado, una mujer como ella que amaba los lujos perdida en una isla en el océano… Tal vez no lo amará como él a ella. Pero, demonios, confiaba en él, pensó con amargura. Confiaba…

Le permitió acercarse hasta donde nadie había llegado, le habló, confió en él.

Y él fue tan estúpido, tan…

Dende, le entraron ganas de golpearse.

Ella le necesitaba. Se mantuvo a su lado, no lo rechazó. No realmente. Y ella podía, Dende sabía que ella era mucho más fuerte que él, que de haber querido lo habría hecho añicos.

No lo hizo.

−¿Tú la ayudarías? ¿Si llegará el caso, lo harías? −preguntó tras un largo silencio escuchando las reflexiones de Bulma Briefs.

−¿Tú me lo preguntas Krilin? ¿Recuerdas cuando Mirai y tú encontrasteis el embrión de Cell y lo destruisteis?

.

El joven asintió, tragando espeso, sopesando todo lo que aquellas palabras encerraban… Mirai y él mismo pulverizaron el tanque y lo que contenía, recordó como disparaba una y otra vez contra el futuro Cell sin pensarlo dos veces, era solo un cúmulo de células, todavía no había hecho nada… pero lo haría, condenaría el mundo, mataría a Mirai y vaciaría a la Tierra de vida… Todo eso sin haber alcanzado la `forma perfecta´. Eliminándolo salvaban al mundo de un peligro.

.

−No es lo mismo. –Atajó− . No tiene nada que ver.

−Eso todavía no lo sabemos.−Tomó aire y reflexionó sobre si contarle o no− . Creo que no lo tiene claro me ha pedido unos estudios exhaustivos sobre ella y sobre –Dudó como nombrarlo− el feto, en unos días vamos a realizarle unas pruebas, tomaré unas muestras de las células del feto, haremos una biopsia de sus ovarios también. Las examinaré una y mil veces. Dende dirá que hacer.

El peso de la razón aplastó el corazón del discípulo de Roshi.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Se habla de que Toriyama se inspiraba en personajes reales o cinematográficos para crear a sus personajes, para dar una visión más real de Gero, me he basado en otro doctor, el dr. Mengeler, en Auschwitz realizó verdaderas atrocidades, un criminal de la segunda guerra mundial con el que curiosamente comparte bastantes rasgos, perteneció a un ejército de características similares, estaba obsesionado con la perfección, la genética, los gemelos y las mujeres embarazadas, y también se las ingenió para escapar tras la guerra.

Desgraciadamente la realidad supera a la ficción y personas tan horribles y espeluznantes como Gero existieron.

Mil gracias a Kawaii Destruction, JazminM, Kisame Hoshigaki, Ragdoll Physics,Dranbit, Kumikoson4, CronicallyinFlaming, a Dororo y a Inuno Taisho.

Gracias a aquellos que me siguen o me han añadido a su lista de favoritos, y a quienes me leen en silencio.

Mil gracias por leer y aún más por comentar.

Nos leemos.


	4. Atrapasueños

.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y situaciones por todos conocidos no me pertenecen ni obtengo lucro alguno de ellos, es más pierdo mi café y mi tiempo en escribir.**

.

.

**Capítulo 4:**

.

.

**"ATRAPASUEÑOS"**

.

.

.

─Así… con suavidad, venga, aflójalo pequeña ─Juhannagou alargaba la mano demandando su premio, la apenas adolescente le acercaba con inconsciencia el botín.

.

.

La chica no alcanzaba a comprender lo delicado de la situación. Juahannagou le regaló una sonrisa ladeada, la jovencita de bucles rojos parpadeó mirándole fijamente ladeando al unísono la cabeza, los visitantes no le parecían intimidantes, eran jóvenes y atractivos, especialmente el moreno con aquella voz hermosa de cadencia suave... en cambio los agudos gritos de su madre comenzaban a inquietarla acompañados de los espavientos de su padre ambos arremolinados como gallinas asustadas.

.

.

_La ronca voz de Thomas K. amenazando en voz alta con `descerrajarle un tiro en el trasero si no se largaba de allí ´ no era extraña, a su padre le gustaba repetir las frases de las películas de acción mientras practicaba su puntería con latas, cacharros e incluso sandías, rasgando a disparos el envolvente silencio del bosque seguido de su habitual retahíla de amenazas a lo `Harry el Sucio´, unas risas, silencio enmarcado por el sonido al amartillar su arma, no le preocupó en exceso..._

_Decía que así se `sentía vivo´._

_Su madre, Sasa, miraba la teleserie viviéndola a su vez imitando a la sobreactuada primera actriz y propiciando el anhelado desenlace con grititos, y ánimos._

_Ángela, ese era el nombre que su madre decidió en parte por su sonoridad y por llamarse así la protagonista de su serie favoritas durante su embarazo, estaba terminando de forrar su carpeta con las fotos del penúltimo chico del mes de la revista que cada semana compraba, en el suelo todavía desperdigadas las muñecas, todavía no acababa de decidirse por ver las películas de aquellos chicos `taaan guapos´ o recrearlas con ellas… mientras seguía soñando con `esos chicos tan guapos y tiernos´ que solo veía en las revistas._

_` ¿De verdad existían chicos así?´_

_Dejó escapar un suspiro frunciendo los labios en un mohín copiado de la `it girl´ del momento._

_Por enésima vez comenzaba a lamentarse de encontrarse en aquel bosque perdido lejos de Ciudad Satán, lejos de los chicos guapos…_

_Batió las pestañas sin salir de su ensoñación y se miró en el espejo, con aquellas horribles gafas ninguno de esos chicos le haría caso… Donde seguro que no los encontraría sería en aquel aburridísimo camping perdido de la mano de Kami-sama._

_Un disparo y silencio seguido de los chillidos de su madre Sasa fueron el motivo de que la jovencita Ángela Kétchup dejara sus tesoros y saliera extrañada por tanto griterío, quizás su padre había vuelto a usar la vajilla de su madre para el tiro al banco…_

_Sasa se enfadó horriblemente en aquella ocasión y dio por terminadas las `vacaciones en plena naturaleza´ que tanto le gustaban a su padre._

_La faz de Ángela se iluminó, miró por la ventana y los vio. El chico más guapo que había visto con el aspecto de galán romántico._

_Dejó sus gafas de pasta negra en el escritorio._

_Afuera dos desconocidos estaban parados frente a sus padres, su padre de rodillas mientras su madre lo abrazaba temblorosa gimoteando._

_Sasa tan pronto como la vio aparecer por el umbral la envolvió en un abrazo asfixiante._

_─¡Que hombre tan guapo debe de ser un héroe! ─Pensó extasiada en voz alta─ ¿Eres como` Robin Hood´? ─Coqueteó fijando en el su mirada violeta._

_._

_El moreno arqueó una ceja y enfocó sobre ella sus ojos de felino._

_._

_La rubia harta del espectáculo, y de la actitud de su hermano, le propinó un fuerte tirón del codo. La siguió como enfurruñado como un chiquillo._

_─Si hacéis lo que os digo no os pasará nada ─Prosiguió con voz calma el chico de los ojos azules. Acto seguido lanzó el arma, transformada en un inútil y retorcido amasijo de metal, al suelo. Se dobló los puños de la camisa en actitud chulesca, aflojó el agarré del señor Thomas, este alcanzó a levantarse y abrazó a Sasa y a Ángela._

_Unos metros más atrás una chica rubia contemplaba la escena con aire aburrido._

_─Chica, mete todo lo de valor en una bolsa y dámelo ─ordenó con voz suave, la adolescente parecía totalmente ajena a los momentos de tensión, se separó con esfuerzo y cumplió con el pedido del galán, mientras se preguntaba si aquel guapo moreno tendría algo con su acompañante hizo una pausa y se arregló los bucles rojos._

─Hasta luego guapa. ─Se despidió con una voz tan seductora como su rostro, la chica le dedicó una mirada glacial, el joven le acarició la muñeca y la bañó en una sinuosa que la hizo sonrojar, "Seguro que es su novia" pensó por la cara de molestia que puso "pero yo le gusto más" esbozó una sonrisa abobada.

─Deja ya de perder el tiempo. ─Exigió ella con acritud, le dio un tirón brusco. Sin más desaparecieron.

La joven Ángela Kétchup se quedó de espaldas mirando el azul, sus padres dejaron de estar pálidos como fantasmas para correr tan rojos como sus cabelleras hacia `Angelita´.

─¡Oh mi `Tita´! ─Sollozó su madre haciendo ademán de abrazarla.

─¡Cogeré a ese niñato y le meteré un tiro por el culo como se te vuelva a acercar! ─Bramó el padre con bravuconería ─ Lo tenía controlado. ─Se excusó ante la mirada escéptica de su esposa.

─¿Has pasado miedo `Tita´? ─Inquirió la señora Sasa con los ojos húmedos.

─Papá, mamá… ─rogó con las manos entrelazadas sin dejar de mirar el lugar en el que se perdieron─ . ¡Quiero llevar lentillas! ─proclamó con vehemencia.

Sus padres se cayeron al unísono de espaldas.

.

.

.

─¡Ah! ─Se quejó con el tono que un chiquillo emplearía ante la reprimenda de su hermana mayor frotándose el hombro dolorido─ . ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Has perdido el sentido del humor Juuhachigou?

─¡Deja de actuar como un niñato! ─Le encaró con enfado, dispuesta a encajarle otro golpe. Aquella mañana no tenía ganas de moverse, cada acción le resultaba molesta y desagradable, estaba más irascible de lo habitual. No conciliaba el sueño por la noche, cuando lo lograba era peor─ Te has dedicado a tontear con esa mocosa. ─Frenó frente a él obligándolo a parar.

─Venga no te hagas la santa, justamente tú, la embarazada del año ─La jinzo ningen le encajó un gancho en la mandíbula, continuó con una sonrisa de medio lado bromeando, un hilillo de sangre corriendo por la comisura, se lo limpio con un movimiento preciso─ No vas a divertirte tú sola.

─Eres un inmaduro, pero nunca habías actuado como un trozo de carne híper–hormonado. ─repitió bajando tanto el tono de voz hasta ese punto en el que incluso su hermano sabía que no era momento de bromear─ ¿Por qué?

Le buscó los ojos sin admitir una sola tontería más, Juuhachigou no estaba para contestaciones irónicas ni sarcasmos, buscaba una respuesta directa y concreta. El menor desvió la mirada hacia abajo, su hermana no toleraría ni una sola broma más, hablaba muy en serio, levantó los ojos tan parecidos a los de ella y la enfocó.

─Tú lo sabes, antes no… era lo mismo ─Juuhanagou empleó su tono más serio, parejo al de su hermana, ella se quedó deseando que estallara en una sonora carcajada. Pero en lugar de eso los ojos de su hermano mostraron un atisbo de timidez, una leve vergüenza que nadie más en el mundo podría captar salvo ella misma.

.

.

.

.

.

No era gran cosa, pero algo había conseguido hacer pasar por la boca de su estómago, todo un logro teniendo en cuenta su actual situación.

A quién quería engañar, todo aquello era una broma macabra que un dios aburrido le estaba gastando.

Exhaló el aire pesadamente, dejó caer la cabeza hacía atrás apoyándola en el respaldo de la silla.

Preparar cuatro cosas la dejaba exhausta. La comida no parecía reponer las energías que consumía a lo largo del día.

Cerró los ojos reclinando la cabeza en el sillón, tan solo si pudiera, si pudiera descansar de verdad, mataría por tener una sola noche llena de sueños en blanco, solo cerrar los ojos y dormir sin sueños, hundirse en la nada y no pensar. No soñar. Como en Kame-House.

─Mmm ─Se relamió─ no está mal Juu, así que podrías ser una hermana generosa y prepararme un poco más de eso. ─Le sugirió su gemelo con mirada pedigüeña, la jinzo ningen miró hacía un lado no estaba de humor para soportar sus juegos─ . Tienes un corazón de hielo, eres incapaz de tener un detalle con tu `pobre hermano´.

─Prepáralo tú mismo. ─contestó arisca apartado su comida de él el plato que había preparado. Detestaba cocinar, lo podría hacer perfectamente, era tan simple como seguir unas instrucciones, mezclar unas proporciones exactas dar una cantidad de calor por un tiempo determinado. Pero lo detestaba─ . Detesto cocinar.

─¿Por qué lo haces entonces? ─Contratacó el moreno

─Estás más estúpido de lo habitual. Para que preguntas, sabes la respuesta. ─respondió airada apartándose un mechón tras la oreja.

─No te excuses hermanita, eres una perezosa y es una lástima. Es casi comestible de no ser por… Ah claro… se me olvidaba, de no ser por el hijo de Goku podríamos estar dándonos la gran vida que nos merecemos.

─Hasta que te despiertas y sales de tu escondrijo hermano, si tantas ganas tienes Juhannagou, vete a pelear contra él y luego me cuentas… ─Contraatacó con sarcasmo siguiéndole el juego─ . ¡Ah se me olvidaba! ─exclamó chasqueando los dedos─ . Te puede hacer picadillo hasta con un solo brazo… Adelante, ve, no creas que te acompañaré.

─A ti también hermanita, nos querrá muertos a los dos. Pero ahora la familia aumenta por momentos ─sentenció acercándose de nuevo, estrechando los ojos y ofreciéndole el plato─ por eso tienes que alimentarte bien. Mi sobrino tiene que ser el más fuerte.

─¡O te callas o te lo meto por el… ─Amenazó rotándose cara a él helándole con la mirada.

─¡Oh vamos Juu no empieces a decir cosas feas! ─Apuntó con sarcasmo echándose atrás con una risa colgando de la comisura─ . Recuerda que te está escuchando. ─susurró acariciándole el abdomen todavía plano.

.

Los primeros días había intentado comer lo mismo que antes, de capricho puro y duro, pero desde que esa, esa cosa estaba dentro de ella, las punzadas en su estómago junto con las ansias por engullir como una loca combinaciones extravagantes nunca vistas le acuciaban. La cosa, parecía absorberla por días, drenaba su energía, y esto viniendo de un androide como ella dotado con energía ilimitada era una de sus preocupaciones.

Si la cosa tenía hambre, la alimentaría a su manera cuando a ella le viniera bien, pero la cosa no parecía aceptar las normas, exigía cuando le apetecía lo que le venía en gana. Cuando trataba de alimentarse con algo que no se le antojaba, el mero olor de la comida sacudía su estómago maltrecho como si un gancho se tratara y terminaba vomitando el escaso contenido.

Forzadas noches en blanco y días en los que la debilidad y la horrible sensación de dormirse a cada rato se alternaban, una tortura.

Todo por cortesía del engendro regalo de Gero o de Cell.

Que más daba, iba a desaparecer de todos modos. Lo había intentado, en más de una ocasión la mano apuntando al abdomen, donde `eso´ crecía, buscando formar una bola de energía que nunca llegaba.

Verse forzada a acudir a la científica por segunda vez había sido lo más humillante que jamás había hecho.

"Solo un día más, solo un día más"

Era lo que a cada rato se repetía.

.

.

.

.

.

Juuhannagou se estiró como un gato soñoliento, se rascó el pelo, era lo primero que hacía tras desperezarse en la cama y relajarse para enfocar `su agenda diaria´, es decir, decidirse por qué zona del vasto territorio, que le gustaba pensar le pertenecía, se decidiría a peinar.

Cuando llegaba el calor eran hordas de campistas, salidos de la nada como las hormigas invadiéndolo todo. Al principio los recibía casi con excitación, un poco de actividad siempre era estimulante, el ajetreo y los tontos corriendo de un lado a otro resultaban una fuente de diversión aunque gracias a su `trabajo´ el número se había reducido significativamente y los `sustos´, las emboscadas atrajeron a la prensa; entonces ante el temor de que llegara a ojos de alguno de los guerreros Z, optó por silenciar su actividad. El bosque ya había adquirido la fama de `encantado´ y eran pocas las ocasiones para divertirse.

No importaba, siempre quedaban los furtivos, cuanto menos campistas, más furtivos. El cálculo no fallaba.

Todo el año había furtivos a los que asustar y echar de sus bosques a punta de recortada... aunque de vez en cuando se podía permitir alguna demostración… No sabía muy bien por qué, pero le molestaba verlos capturando y despiezando a sus presas.

Nadie tenía derecho a cazar en sus bosques, nadie salvo él.

Le asaltó el recuerdo de unos estudiantes que un enero decidieron pasar unas vacaciones en el `bosque encantado´. Se retorcía en la cama de la risa.

¡Oh si!

Los recordó asustados corriendo como conejos, tal como corrían adolescentes de la película de terror, que los entonces víctimas, veían minutos atrás en la pantalla del televisor, sin saber que a su vez él les observaba desde la ventana mientras ellos ajenos se reían o temblaban de solidaridad con los personajes.

Soltaron hasta el último zení y se llevaron del bosque una experiencia que contar, en esos momentos se sentía como Santa Claus repartiendo regalos, a fin de cuentas ambos salieron beneficiados, ellos se llevaron la experiencia de su vida, que contarían una y otra vez a quien quisiera escuchar, y él todo su dinero. Sonrió de lado.

Aquella temporada de turistas estaba siendo floja, `sus familias ´ya no llegaban como la marabunta. La relación que mantenía con los visitantes era de amor-odio, sin ellos se aburría mortalmente, con un exceso se agobiaba. Con los campistas a los que desvalijaba no solía ser tan creativo, era más bien el típico procedimiento estándar, aunque últimamente le resultaba de lo más entretenido sobre todo si tenían bonitas hijas adolescentes de enormes de ojos violetas y…

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y buscar algo en que entretenerse.

─Hora de dar los buenos días ─Saltó de la cama dispuesto a empezar un nuevo día.

.

.

La cara extremadamente pálida y las profundas ojeras de su hermana eran lo primero que veía cada mañana.

Juuhachigou estaba tumbada en posición fetal sobre el colchón, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero su hermano habría apostado un millón de zenís a que no dormía, el gesto crispado de las manos retorciendo la almohada la traicionaban. Toda ella parecía tensa.

─Que gusto despertarse para encontrarse tu bonita cara ─habló alto, frente a su nariz, ironizando cada silaba con un canturreo casi infantil. Abrió los ojos de repente, no evidentemente no estaba dormida, ella nunca fue de sueño profundo, suponía que por lo que lo que los sueños contenían, aquello que los unía y separaba a la vez, los recuerdos que compartían y que él se había forzado a dejar de lado. `Ese´ lugar donde prefería `no mirar´.

Para cualquiera, cualquier otro que no la conociera como él, que no hubiera compartido lo que él, pasaría por un despertar de mal humor, pero el jinzo ningen sabía que ella estaba perfectamente despierta, esa mirada totalmente enfocada, sin los brevísimos instantes de ligero aturdimiento que ella mostraba las contadas ocasiones en que lograba conciliar el sueño, significaba otra noche en blanco.

─Vete al infierno Juhannagou ─replicó sacando fuerzas le lanzó una bola de energía, Juhannagou la desvió por la ventana abierta─ Oh, vaya ahora si funciona. ─Pensó de viva voz recordando todos los intentos fallidos con su abdomen como diana.

─Con lo cariñosa que eres seguro que te nombran la madre del año ─Juhannagou se asomó por la ventana para ver como él grupo de árboles que habían recibido la `caricia´ de su hermana se habían reducido a un montón de astillas chamuscadas─ Te estas quedando en los huesos. ─comentó mientras escuchaba a su hermana vomitar─ . ¡Ah las delicias de la maternidad! Tu vomitas todo el tiempo y yo tendré un lindo sobrino con el que irme a asaltar campistas.

Juu lo miraba de lado con furia helada, mientras seguía agachada vaciando su estómago. Se lavó la cara y después de `devolverle´ a hermano los `buenos días´, una vez lleno de contusiones, ella cayó en la cuenta, los guerreros Z tras cada combate, se tomaban esas pastillas verdes, las semillas senzu y volvían tan frescos. Si a Krilin le funcionaban a ella también le podrían ayudar.

─¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? ─comentó con el puño en alto a punto de descargar otro gancho sobre el cantamañanas de su hermano.

─¿De qué? ¿De lo mucho que me quieres?─ respondió sujeto por el agarre de su gemela ─ ¿Juu? ─Se sorprendió al verse súbitamente libre─ ¿¡Dónde vas!?─ gritó al punto que se perdía en el horizonte─ Ya volverá ─Se dijo, un tirón del pantalón, al bajar la mirada se encontró con la de la ranita con antenas acercándole una toalla para limpiar los raspones.

.

.

.

.

Volvía de la Torre de Karim enfadada hasta el tuétano, la bola de pelo blanco le había dicho que hasta la mañana siguiente no podía recoger las semillas, su cultivo era un arte, y él como guardián de la torre se encontraba en la obligación de ser meticuloso y lograr las mejores semillas posibles.

La bola peluda habló con tanta seguridad y determinación que la rubia se volteó sin más y echó a volar. No sin antes dedicarle una mirada que hizo temblar al samurái gordo apoyado en el mirador.

Todos le decían que esperara, la científica, el gato, su hermano. Todo por culpa del maldito momento en el que se le ocurrió coger al calvo y…

"Todo es por tu culpa, tu maldita culpa"

Inspiró y exhaló, apretó los puños y contuvo la respiración, cerró los ojos hasta que le dolieron los parpados, visualizó a Krilin en unas rocas sonriendo como solía con las mano tras la cabeza y esa tonta expresión en la mirada, formó una bola de ki y gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras la estrellaba contra una montaña cercana.

La emprendió a golpes con las piedras imaginándose que mataba a Gero, a Cell, a Krilin. Patadas sin tino, puños desenfrenados, después de haber roto las rocas terminó golpeándole a la nada. Cansada y polvorienta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

─¡¿Maestro de verdad la ha visto?! ─exclamó el discípulo de Roshi. Viendo a los dos habitantes de la Torre en perfectas condiciones no sabía si creérselo o no. Yajirobee podría haberle gastado una broma al decírselo, pero que se lo ratificara el maestro era muy distinto.

─Si, hace cosas de unas horas que estuvo aquí, ─Krilin miraba en todas direcciones y parecía presto a echar a volar para buscarla. Al oír `horas´ la excitación del joven se apagó─ , pero le dije que volviera mañana a buscar las semillas senzu.

Con el comentario el Maestro Karin captó su atención.

─¿Quería semillas? ─pregunto─ . ¿Para qué?

El gato se lamía la pata descuidadamente en ese momento, fue Yajirobee el que contestó.

─Tú sabrás, estaba de muy mal humor, claro que con la pinta que traía…

─¿Parecía enferma? ─inquirió preocupado.

Yajirobee pavoneándose por tener toda la atención le respondió─ Estaba blanca como una muerta y con más ojeras que un mapache del bosque, flaca como un alambre… vaya diferencia con la otra… ¿Cómo se llamaba … Maroon?

─¿Cuándo volverá? ─Cortó por lo sano.

─Le dije que volviera mañana por la mañana ─contestó Karin.

Krilin salió volando a toda prisa, como un loco se dejó caer al vacío y frenó en el último momento, para volver a subir con una sonrisa tatuada en la cara.

─Locos, estos jóvenes están locos.

─El amor perjudica seriamente la salud ─corroboró el samurái sentenciándolo con su típica voz de sabelotodo.

─¿Por eso te centras en la comida? ─Apuntó el minino atusándose los bigotes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

─¡Upa! ─saludó Krilin.

─¡Krilin! ─contestó el joven tomándole por los codos.

─Te has hecho un hombre fuerte como tu padre ─respondió saludando a Bora quien estaba unos metros atrás.

─¿Cómo esta Goku? ─preguntó el joven indio.

─Goku, ─Pausó para tragar saliva, todo lo pensado se deshilachaba─ , él murió por salvarnos.

Upa se entristeció, Bora se acercó a ellos, el tiempo no había hecho mella en el formidable guerrero, parecía tan fuerte como siempre.

─Era un héroe. ─sentenció con voz firme─ . Ojalá hubieran más como él.

─Dejó dos hijos, de tan buena pasta como él ─Aseguró el discípulo de Roshi, pensando en lo afortunado que había sido su amigo al tenerlos.

Una mujer de la tribu con un bebé en brazos llamó a Bora, este se acercó a ella y los dejó momentáneamente.

─Upa, yo necesito un favor ─Pidió nervioso.

─Lo que sea para ayudar ─respondió.

─Tengo una `amiga´ ─Articuló─ ella está… está ─Krilin respiró y pensó en cómo explicarle lo que le ocurría, todo había sido tan precipitado que no sabía cómo explicarse que su `no novia´ estaba embarazada, no se veía con fuerza de contarle todo, en su verdadera dimensión─ enferma. No pude dormir, cuando lo hace sueña cosas… ─Decidió ir a lo básico─ . He oído que tenéis, que hacéis, esos ─ gesticuló haciendo un circulo con los índices─ Atrapa-sueños ─ concluyó y necesitaría uno.

─Claro que te ayudaremos. ─Sonrió con amabilidad─ . ¿Cuándo lo necesitas?

─Mañana ─contestó con un tono ansioso.

─Un atrapa sueños no es un juguete ─Terció con seriedad Bora─ es algo sagrado, un regalo que la diosa araña Iktomi nos entregó a los Lakota.

─No es un capricho, es algo importante, ella lo necesita de verdad. ─El tono del muchacho reflejaba preocupación.

─Ven mañana al alba. ─contestó con parquedad Bora.

─Hablaré con él Krilin no te preocupes. ─Upa le palmeó la espalda dándole ánimo.

─Gracias Upa ─El joven guerrero lo tomó del antebrazo.

.

.

.

El aire frio del bosque susurraba entre las hojas, el humo se elevaba al cielo todavía oscuro, los trinos de las aves hervían entre los árboles.

Bora, Upa y Krilin estaban sentados en torno a las brasas agonizantes de una fogata, del humo emanaban extraños olores, la hojarasca se arremolinaba jugando caprichosa con el aire del amanecer. Krilin no se atrevía a decir nada, solo estaba allí expectante, con un nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía. Upa lo miró y asintió para tranquilizarlo, el rostro de Bora alumbrado por la fogata parecía atemporal, envuelto en solemnidad.

─Antes de todo, antes del tiempo mismo solo existían los bosques y los espíritus. Las huellas de los Lakota todavía eran frescas. La noche guardaba espíritus… éramos tan jóvenes… No sabíamos nada, entonces llegó la diosa Iktomi, la tejedora, la araña, y tejió esto ─Le acercó un aro de sauce, en su interior una red de pelos de caballo entretejidas en una telaraña oscura adornada con cuentas de colores, de sus extremos colgaban plumas─ En la vida nos encontramos con muchas cosas, buenas y malas ─continuó con gesto sombrío─ algunas, las buenas sobrepasan los obstáculos y llegan a nosotros, las otras se quedan atrapadas en la red y se deshacen a la luz del día. Lo mismo pasa con sueños.

─Gracias ─repuso el joven extendiendo el brazo tomando el atrapa sueños─ Cuidaré del regalo de la diosa.

Bora asintió con seriedad, las pinturas de guerra siempre en su cara.

─Lo ha hecho mi padre durante la noche ─respondió Upa─ el de la diosa se perdió hace generaciones, pero cada atrapa sueños que hacemos está hecho con la madera del árbol donde ella apareció. Por eso son sagrados.

─Os lo agradeceré siempre ─contestó con solemnidad haciendo una reverencia─ siempre.

─Son Goku y sus amigos tienen nuestra gratitud ─Asintió el guerrero.

.

.

.

Él llegó el primero a la Torre de Karim, el sol acababa de despuntar en el horizonte bañándolo todo de calidez. Se preguntó cómo estaría ella, si aquella calidez que impregnaba las nubes la reconfortaría de algún modo, quizás se sentiría un poco mejor con aquel regalo, eso en caso de que lo aceptara claro. La cabeza de pelo incipiente no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, deseaba verla con todas sus fuerzas, tanto como lo temía. Trataba una y otra vez de entenderla.

"Empatía" se decía a sí mismo "debes ponerte en su lugar".

Había quedado con Yajirobee y con el Maestro Karim en que le llamarían tan pronto apareciera, él se quedó en el bosque charlando con Upa de los viejos tiempos. Pese a lo mucho que el joven había cambiado por fuera, Krilin se alegró de ver que en el fondo seguía siendo noble como aquel chiquillo, el vivir en la aldea alejado de todo el jaleo de las grandes capitales habían sido decisivos.

El joven ex-monje sostenía el teléfono, su amigo y él lo miraban fijamente, de pronto el aparato vibró.

Se tensó como una cuerda y Upa le palmeó la espalda.

─Tranquilo Krilin seguro que tu amiga lo apreciará ─El aludido le regaló una mirada nerviosa para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros del indio que lo miraban cargados de esperanza.

Respiró hondo y salió disparado hacia ella.

─¡Suerte! ─El hijo de Bora le deseaba desde abajo a kilómetros de distancia agitando la mano mandándole buenos deseos al punto que se perdía en el azul─ . Ya es hora de volver ─se dijo a sí mismo "había mucho trabajo que hacer", habían sido bastantes las confidencias que habían compartido, no muchas, no es que fueran "hermanos" pero el amigo de Son Goku sin querer había dejado traslucir lo mucho que esa `amiga´ le importaba, los nervios y su preocupación le contaron el resto, a fin de cuentas un buen rastreador debía de saber leer las pistas.

.

.

.

.

─¿Cuánto más va tardar? ─inquirió apoyada en la columna.

El samurái se tensó por el tono, sabía que los androides no le harían nada, estaba Gohan e intuía que Piccolo también podía hacerles frente, de Vegeta, el gruñón príncipe de los saiyajines lo sabía a ciencia cierta tanto como que el real papá de Trunks no movería ni un dedo. Aquel hombre era de hielo.

Balbuceó algo incoherente y la visita bufó mirando a un lado con desgana. Definitivamente la otra, la clónica de Bulma se le hacía más simpática, infinitamente más tonta, aunque más simpática… pero la condenada era demasiado buena jugando al póker, en unas manos los dejó en cueros, hasta gano el cascabel, estúpido gato y sus ideas.

Tal vez no fuera tan cabeza hueca.

─Estoy empezando cansarme ─Exhaló haciendo un esfuerzo por no mandar a la torre, al gordo cobarde que la miraba de reojo y a la bola de pelo gatuna al infierno.

─Tardará lo que tenga que tardar. ─habló la bola blanca. El genio de las artes marciales salió de las sombras haciendo gala del sigilo de su raza, apoyado en su báculo mantenía su expresión imperturbable mientras se lamía la pata─ . De hecho ya están casi listas.

La frase del minino coincidió con el momento en el que la cabeza cubierta de pelusa marrón asomaba por la baranda.

─Maestro… ─Fue todo lo que atinó a decir, mientras sus enormes ojos negros se giraban en contra de su voluntad.

Ella se lo recibió con los ojos abiertos en extrañeza, más que furia o ganas de golpearlo había extrañeza, un "¿Pero que infiernos hace este aquí?"

─He venido a por semillas, maestro… ─Por mucho que intentaba no mirarla los ojos lo traicionaban, ella desclavó los suyos y los clavó en el orondo samurái, que presuroso se metió para adentro─. ¿Ya las tiene? ¿Podría añadir algunas más para Gohan?

─Voy a por ellas. ─Se volteó siguiendo el mismo camino que antes siguió Yaji─. Impacientes.

La rubia rodó los ojos al techo. "Genial otra reunión con el hijo de Goku" Empezó a planear destrozar otra montaña en cuanto se largará de allí.

─¿Que haces tú aquí? _Superada la sorpresa, pasó a hacer lo que mejor se le daba un ataque,

─He venido por semillas después me acercaré a ver a Gohan ─"Tengo que dejar de repetir tanto su nombre o se va a dar cuenta". Tragó saliva, las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudar. "¡No te achantes! ¡Ten animo Krilin!", recordaba los consejos de sus amigos. "Es ahora o nunca" se lanzó─ ¿Cómo estás?

─Bien ─Lo escueto de respuesta y el tono en apariencia neutro, contrastaban de forma brutal con su aspecto, estaba demacrada, pálida, por las ojeras pondría la mano en el fuego de que apenas solo cerraba los ojos para descansar, más delgada de lo habitual en ella, se notaba más en las extremidades, bajó automáticamente los ojos al abdomen, solo su pecho manifestaba en algo su estado. Algo dentro del discípulo se removió, parecía desvalida, no en el sentido físico, Dende sabía bien que ella en su lecho de muerte sería capaz de liquidarlo de un manotazo…. Pero su aspecto, aquella mirada fría en la que se escudaba no era suficiente. Aquello era un punto de quiebre en su vida, por primera vez ella no sabía qué hacer. Su frialdad era lo único que evitaba que todo lo que bullía por dentro la desbordara─ ¿Roshi te lo ha pegado? ─Atacó ante su descarado examen.

─¿Eh? ¿El qué? ─Se giró nervioso pillado de pleno. Aunque no con `esa intención´ pero le había mirado el pecho, reprimió un tartamudeó y se forzó a seguir─ Ah no, no solo estaba pensando en… en si le gustará el regalo que le traigo a Goten, bueno ─Tomó carrerilla para comenzar a deshilachar la mentira que tanto había ensayado─ Goten es el hermano pequeño de Gohan, es algo más pequeño que el hijo de Bulma.

─¡Genial! Ahora los saiyajines salen como setas ─Escupió cargada de desprecio, estudiando la expresión del pequeño guerrero cubrirse de sudor y enfriarse.

Krilin se mordió la lengua, quería defender a su amigo quería explicarle, quería preguntarle, pero se enfocó, recordó su objetivo y consiguió mantenerse fiel al guion, si perdía aquella oportunidad ya no tendría otra.

─Chichi dice, que, que tiene pesadillas. ─Ella se volteó de inmediato─ . Ya sabes terrores infantiles, no quiere dormir con la luz apagada, dice que hay un monstruo bajo su cama─ Sin poder evitarlo una risa nerviosa, se sentía tenso, a punto de explotar bajo esos inquisitivos ojos azules, pensándolo ahora la mentira le parecía muy descarada, no se veía con fuerzas para seguir.

─¿Y qué vas a hacer, cantarle una nana? ─interrogó con sarcasmo.

─¡Eh! ─Respingó nervioso por su cercanía─ . N- no para, para eso ya esa s-su madre Chichi.

─¿La morena de los vestidos anticuados? ─Torció la sonrisa a un lado.

─Había pensado en darles esto, señaló a la bolsa que había dejado sobre la mesa, un atrapa sueños, uno de verdad, para que Goten pueda dormir tranquilo ─Sacó el aro de sauce, captando la atención de Juu.

─¿Eso? ─Parpadeó incrédula, ante la cosa más cutre y hortera que en la vida había visto─ ¿Qué va a hacer con eso? ─Repitió con sorna─ ¿Encerrar a los monstruos en la red? ─Una sonrisa amarga dibujada en su rostro.

─¡Si! ─Respondió envalentonado─ Se cuelga encima de la cama así los sueños buenos pasan por la red, y los malos se quedan atrapados en ella, se deshacen al Sol.

─Todo por el módico precio de 10 zenis ─Coronó la rubia con ironía.

─¡No! ¡Este es especial ¡Esta hecho con la madera del árbol sagrado! ─Echados a un lado los temores, libró su batalla y le contó la historia del primer atrapa sueños. Lo miraba con total escepticismo pero no se apartaba, él se crecía y seguía con su discurso.

.

.

Tras las cortinas el gato y el glotón los miraban.

─Deja ya las semillas tragón ─Karim le quitó el saco y le propinó un garrotazo.

─Algo tengo que hacer hasta que se vaya la `Terminatrix esa ´─Gruñó con enfado─ No sé porque me molesto tanto…

─Para compensar la ley del Karma, fue idea tuya jugarte la ropa… ─Le miró de reojo.

─¡Fue suya, suya la idea de jugar al póker!─Se encaró girándose y señalándolo.

─¡Y tuya holgazán el jugarse la ropa por no ir a buscar dinero al pueblo! ─Le respondió con aparente impasibilidad.

─¡Estaban todos poseídos por demonios! ─Se defendió cruzándose de brazos─ ¿Cómo iba a ir?

─¡Bah! ¡Excusas siempre excusas! ─Se giró a espiar a la pareja dejando al samurái con dos flamantes chichones.

.

.

.

.

.

─Aquí tenéis ─El melenudo dejó sobre la mesa las bolsas de semillas─ Tu ─Señaló a su antiguo compañero de aventuras con la cabeza─ pasa el maestro tiene algo para la viuda de Goku.

Krilin se volteó a mirar, ella miraba fijamente al azul, al guerrero se le había hecho tan corta la conversación, agradecía a Upa y a Bora todo lo que por él sin saber habían hecho, poder ayudarla de algún modo y tener su interés, velado, pero interés, por un rato. Dio gracias a la diosa araña también.

Al salir ya no estaba ni ella ni las bolsas de semillas, ni el atrapa sueños.

Krilin sonrió, el alma se le salía por la boca.

─¿Volverá?

─Eso depende de lo que vomite durante esta semana… y de las semillas que se tome ─Karim lo miraba con su cara de esfinge, Yaji se reía entre dientes.

.

.

.

.

─Juuhachigou, ─La llamó su gemelo, parecía preso de la habitual excitación. Solo podía significar una cosa: excursionistas ─ ,he encontrado a un grupo de humanos tontos acampados cerca del lago. Vamos a divertirnos un rato. ─La exhortó sonriendo como un crio. Se encontraba tumbada sobre su catre mirando al techo con aire ausente─ ¡Juuhachi...! ─Repitió tiñendo la llamada de reclamo casi infantil, fruncido el entrecejo con cierto aire de enfado. No le cabía en la cabeza que su hermana se mostrara tan pasiva ante la idea de diversión y dinero fácil.

.

.

─Pues vete ─Seguía mirando al techo con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca, estaba literalmente molida. Su hermano le tironeo levemente del brazo, le hizo caso omiso, siguió con la vista fija en el mismo punto del techo Juhannagou no pudo evitarlo y miró al mismo punto imaginario esperando encontrar el foco que la llamaba tan poderosamente.

.

.

Solo colgaba del techo una especie de móvil extraño, algo parecido a un aro del que colgaban tres plumas de águila, dentro del hueco una filigrana de hilo parecido al de una araña en su interior, le pareció una trampa de cazar moscas.

.

.

─Vete a asustar a los turistas tú solo ─contestó desganada, sin dignarse a rotar los iris hacia él.

.

─¡Vamos Juu antes eras divertida! ─Le replicó con un mohín de niño contrariado.

.

─De-ja-me ─Le exigió clavándole la más fría de sus miradas, con un tono totalmente opuesto al jocoso que el moreno empleaba_ Quiero dormir.

.

Se dio la vuelta enterrando la cara en la almohada.

.

**.**

**.**

**Nota de autor:**

¿A que adolescente podría lo suficientemente `despistada´ e indolente como para que no se asustará de los androides? Entonces me acordé de Ángela `Tita´ y busque proporcionarle un entorno que explicara en parte su actitud. Los Kétchup nacieron del rojo del cabello de la chica, y de la tradición alimentaria, Thomas, Sasa (Tomasa me pareció muy obvio) y finalmente Angelita, para su madre siempre `Tita´.

He querido incluir la leyenda del origen del atrapa sueños, pienso que puede encajar en la trama (insomnio, pesadillas y demás terrores nocturnos) e incorporar de modo más o menos natural el cameo de Bora y Upa, dos entrañables personajes del mundo Toriyama.

¡Hacía tiempo ya que me apetecía usarlos!

De algún modo me he querido centrar más en la relación de los mellizos en este periodo, tratar de esbozar un poco más a Juhannagou.

Pretendía actualizar con un capítulo mayor, pero finalmente ha quedado algo más corto de lo que yo había pensado.

Ante todo, mil gracias a Jazmin M, Kisame Hoshigaki, Ragdoll Physics, Dranbit, Kumikoson4, a Dororo, a Inuno Taisho, a tearsofroses, a Tyr´ahnee, a Ivymon, a Iluvendure y a Kawaii Destruction.

Mil gracias por leer y aún más por comentar.

Nos leemos.


	5. Sweet dreams

**Disclaimer: Los personjaes y situaciones por todos conocidos no me pertenecen ni obtengo lucro alguno de ellos, es más pierdo mi café y mi tiempo en escribir.**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 5: **

.

.

**" SWEET DREAMS"**

**.**

**.**

.

Juu yacía tumbada con el rostro enterrado en la almohada, los ojos rasgados se abrieron con pereza. Se volteó con desgana y estiró los brazos hasta que sus articulaciones crujieron.

Se frotó los párpados y apartó los mechones de su rostro.

No sabía si el trasto había funcionado o no, lo que si sabía era que por fin había descansado, horas enteras sumergida en un lago calmo, sin recuerdos, sin horrores. Nada. De no ser por la acuciante sensación de hambre en su estómago no se habría levantado, simplemente habría permanecido allí perdida para siempre.

Pero `la cosa´ demandaba alimento, asó unas castañas y tomó un trozo de pan que ya había comenzado a endurecerse. El primer mordisco siempre era el peor, tan pronto pasó por su garganta, las sensación acre subió impregnándole la lengua.

Se tapó la boca con premura buscó el inodoro, vomitó hasta quedarse vacía, llenó de agua la pileta y sumergió el rostro en ella. Necesitaba limpiarse, odiaba aquella pestilencia acre que empapaba todo.

Se cambió y miró el pan con las castañas chamuscadas. Ya no le apetecían. Las tiró a la basura, solo mirarlas le revolvía el estómago.

Las molestias seguían allí recordándole su origen. Buscó el saco de tela tosca donde había guardado las semillas senzu.

"¿Por qué no?" se dijo "Es un buen momento"

No tenían un buen aspecto realmente, eran unas alubias vulgares y crudas, no parecían tener nada de especial, y posiblemente estarían sucias. A saber en qué condiciones las cultivaban aquel par de estrambóticos.

¿Y si eran semillas `malas´ o `envenenadas´? El gordo de pelo picudo no le inspiraba confianza. Nadie realmente lo había hecho. Salvo…

Se frenó a sí misma y se pellizcó. Nada de tonterías.

Hacía años que ya no estaba en la cúspide de la pirámide del poder… él lugar había sido ocupado por un adolescente. Aunque aquel gordo del pelo picudo le parecía sospechoso y la bola de pelos blanca permanecía hierática, indescifrable, la miraba como si supiera exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Exasperante.

Los detestaba.

Si estaba envenenada mejor, a ella no la mataría, ninguna estúpida semilla lo haría.

Abrió la boca y la tiro dentro. Masticó, atacándola, un gusto aceitoso y agridulce le inundó las papilas, provocando una arcada. Se la tragó.

Esperó.

Esperó y volvió a esperar.

Nada.

Se sentía bien, jodidamente bien, volvió a mirar las castañas y chamuscó unas nuevas.

De repente volvían a apetecerle.

.

.

.

.

Estaba tan sumamente concentrada que no había notado los pasos encaminados a la habitación, ni la presencia de pegada a su espalda, dio un respingo y lo miró con enfado.

─¡¿Es que no sabes entrar como las personas?! ¡Llama antes! ─bramó.

─¿Hija que te tiene tan absorta? ─comentó Briefs dando una calada y mirando por encima del hombro de su hija─ . Te he llamado tres veces ─se excusó el científico mirando el monitor más que a su propia hija.

Bulma destensó los hombros y se frotó las sienes, cuando algo la sorprendía no podía parar hasta desenmarañarlo, se peleaba con ello, lo dejaba de lado para tomarse un café y apurar un cigarro sin dejar de mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Gruñía y se lanzaba de cabeza de nuevo. La apasionaba y enfurecía a partes iguales.

─Simplemente llama, avísame. Estoy realmente muy ocupada con esto y…

─Parece muy interesante, ─interrumpió enfocándose en la pantalla─, me recuerdan a los planos de los androides ─murmuró acariciando al gato acurrucado en su hombro.

Bulma resopló apartando un mechón azulado de su rostro, debía discreción, pero demonios, quien mejor que su padre para aportar más luz sobre el asunto, él ya había trabajado durante la crisis de Cell con ella, juntos examinaron a 16, y juntos construyeron el desactivador basándose en los planos de Gero. Su padre formaba parte de su equipo. En aquellos momentos era uno más de los guerreros Z, fue apasionante trabajar codo con codo con él. Era una información demasiado jugosa para no hacerlo. Tenía que compartirlo. Se lo debía.

─¡Has dado en el blanco papá! Es… ─Se mordió el labio inferior. Era por el bien de la investigación─ . Son muestras de las células de Juuhachigou. ¿Recuerdas aquellas dudas sobre el esqueleto de titanio?

─Aquello y la ubicación de la bomba nos mantuvieron en vilo ─rememoró con la vista fija en la pantalla─ pero los planos no nos aclararon el por qué eran tan fuertes y rápidos. Solo sembró nuevas dudas… para moverse a esa velocidad y tener esa fuerza solo la estructura ósea no es suficiente.

─¡Exacto! Eso es. A pesar de todo eran rápidos, tremendamente resistentes, la estructura lo habría soportado pero la simple fuerza con la que atestaban los golpes ya era suficiente para romper los tejidos orgánicos y dejar el esqueleto al aire. ─Un gesto de repulsión se plasmó en su cara al imaginarse a los androides con el aspecto de muertos vivientes la masa muscular rota y la estructura metálica al aire─ . Imagínalos parando golpes de Vegeta o de Goku. Las partes humanas no lo habrían soportado. Eso no ocurrió.

─Los planos indicaban que el esqueleto por sí mismo no tenía capacidad motora ─corroboró él, mientras Bulma gesticulaba con vehemencia mientras proseguía enumerando los motivos por los que un cuerpo humano cubriendo el esqueleto metálico no sería funcional, Brief la miraba y asentía sacudiendo los mechones canosos─ Tenía las mismas funciones que uno humano, el material, sin duda, debe de ser excepcional. Recuerdo perfectamente la cantidad de experimentos fallidos hasta encontrar una aleación metálica que resistiera la cámara de gravedad. Los entrenamientos del joven Vegeta lo ponían cada vez más difícil.

─No me lo recuerdes, me volvía loca con tanto despotismo ─su padre la miró exacerbarse con la sonrisa colgando del cigarrillo, aún después de tanto tiempo el mero recuerdo de aquellos días la enervaban.

─Y tú a él con tanto grito, llegue a pensar que me quedaría sordo.

─¿Por eso os marchabais tanto de viaje no…? ─inquirió guiñándole un ojo.

─Hija… la vida es corta y en aquellos días todavía lo parecía más. ¿Quién sabía que nos depararía este futuro?

Bulma soltó una carcajada, Vegeta siempre se refería a ellos como a los locos de sus padres, su madre persiguiéndole con sonrisas y bandejas de pastelillos y su padre crispándolo con tanta parsimonia, era brillante… pero carecía del nervio de la peliazul, para atender a los pedidos del alienígena, cortés y despistado prestaba demasiada importancia a las "tonterías humanas" retrasando su trabajo en pos de la CC. para preguntarle después dónde quería el equipo de sonido en la cámara de gravedad. De toda aquella familia de locos el único miembro al que llego a soportar en algún grado era ella.

Todos a su manera lo habían sacado de quicio en aquellos años, gritos, agasajos y pachorra.

Era un milagro que no los hubiera mandado al otro barrio, en un principio, suponía que lo retraso la necesidad de tecnología para superar a Son Goku, más tarde, quizás por comodidad, le bastaba con ignorarles y gruñir, pero en algún momento, aquella familia de locos, los androides, el superar a Son Goku… todo terminaba por empujarle hasta ella. Tampoco la soportaba, pero en algún momento comenzó a increparla por tonterías, reparaciones estúpidas, excusas vanas para provocar peleas `con ella´ un día todos los límites se quebraron y terminaron en el suelo del laboratorio entre los jirones de su ropa.

Pasó a ignorarla por completo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si fuera una cualquiera, a ella, la gran Bulma Briefs. La siguiente vez fue ella la que lo increpó para dejarle alto y claro que `ella no era de esa clase de mujeres, que ella era una señorita´… y acabaron en el suelo de la cámara de gravedad.

En algún punto de todo aquello, la proporción de los viajes de sus padres aumentó a medida que las `riñas´ se encendían entre ellos.

La incomodidad del suelo, y demás superficies, fue sustituida por la de diversas camas, estas no estaban hechas a prueba de saiyajines. Hasta que un día, coincidiendo con una de las periódicas paradas de sus padres por casa, la Briefs se encontró con una cama hecha de la misma aleación que la cámara de gravedad en su cuarto.

Su padre podría ser despistadísimo pero como el genio de la ciencia, era tremendamente observador.

.

.

.

.

─Tiene que haber algo más hija, con todos los datos que tenemos de los androides, tanto los del laboratorio de Gero como lo que nos contó el joven del futuro, debe de haber algo más ─carraspeó frotándose el mentón.

.

.

─Tú lo has dicho, no me cuadra en absoluto que la manipulación sea solo reemplazar partes orgánicas por mecánicas. Cell no los buscaba solo por eso. No estaríamos aquí si solo fuera eso.─ "Una máquina no puede engendrar y cuando Krilin le pidió a Shen Long que los volviera humanos él dijo que ellos no podía porque no eran máquinas…" se mordió de nuevo la lengua, definitivamente aquel era el reto de su vida. ¿Qué podrían encerrar esas células para qué fueran tan sumamente valiosas para Cell?─ Los androides del futuro no envejecieron ni un día, seguían siendo tan jóvenes como al aparecer. ─Paró emocionada para dar un trago de agua llevaban un buen rato formulando teorías una tras otra, como aquellos días se sentía extrañamente viva. Aquello era un reto─ . Ahora podemos averiguarlo papa, tengo muestras de sus células.

─Te apoyaré plenamente hija ─dijo él descansando su mano sobre su hombro.

─Necesito que te hagas cargo de Vegeta, de un tiempo a esta parte ha vuelto a entrenar y como siga así, pronto se pondrá tan insoportable como entonces. No debe de estar al tanto de esto.

─Entiendo ─comentó con cierta desilusión en la mirada, resolver todos aquellos interrogantes era un sueño, y la oportunidad de trabajar codo con codo con su hija. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

─¡Papá!

─¿Qué? ─farfulló con el cigarrillo en la boca girándose para verla.

─No te vayas muy lejos… ─pausó─ . ya sabes cuatro ojos ven mejor que dos.

Sonrió tras el espeso bigote, la sonrisa llegó detrás de los lentes, acarició el gato y se fue.

El cenicero estaba repleto de colillas.

Admiraba la ciencia era un arte, y Gero un genio maldito atraído por el lado más oscuro de la ciencia. Era devastador ver como la maldad, la ambición desmedida y el enfermizo deseo de venganza habían transformado en un monstruo a un hombre que de haberse encaminado en una dirección totalmente distinta, poniendo la ciencia al servicio de la humanidad y no al del mal, habría podido hacer grandes cosas, cosas realmente buenas, inimaginables incluso.

Su trabajo era un misterio, tratar de ayudarlos y de paso indagar en los enigmas que encerraba, la apasionaba.

Definitivamente Juuhachigou era una caja de sorpresas, el temor a lo que podría descubrir era superado por el reto que encerraba.

.

.

.

.

Juuhachigou estaba sentada en el catre engullendo tostadas de mermelada, a su lado un tarro vacío y otro a medio camino. Le recibió levantando el mentón mientras tragaba el último bocado, el extremo de su boca se curvó en una especie de sonrisa.

─Por fin te despiertas ─espetó sarcástico─ había olvidado que aspecto tienes con los ojos abiertos ─la había intentado despertar durante varios minutos, le había quitado la sabana, sacudido por los hombros, despeinado, le constaba que su hermana era una maniática y detestaba que su lustrosa melena perdiera la compostura, incluso en medio de un combate paraba para poner su cabellera en orden, le había susurrado al oído, le había hablado, pero la mayor se limitaba a ignorarle, gruñir y esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada. Llevaba más de 12 horas sin abrir los ojos y él aburrimiento, comenzaba a mellar su resistencia. Juhannagou necesitaba la atención de su hermana, si ella no estuviera allí, él podría vivir perfectamente solo, se divertía… a su manera. Pero que ella estuviera bajo `su techo´ y deliberadamente no le hiciera ni el más mínimo caso. Era algo que le sacaba de sus casillas.

─Tíñete de rubio y mírate al espejo, te quedará mejor y nos pareceremos más ─La androide frunció el ceño brevemente, no, no iba a dejar que el cantamañanas de su hermano, justamente el lirón que dormía con la tranquilidad de una piedra los sueños más profundos le viniera con bromitas─ siempre he creído que serías una rubita casi tan bonita como yo…

─Te vas a poner hecha una bola, no haces nada más que dormir y comer ─Juhannagou se quedó parado durante un momento demasiado largo, desvió la mirada al atrapa-sueños evitando mirarla directamente.

─¿Tantas ganas de ser tío y ahora ya no te gusta la idea? ─las risas irónicas de la rubia, hicieron eco en la cabeza de su hermano, si, Juu había pinchado hueso, no tenía muy claro hasta que punto pero si su hermano había reaccionado de ese modo, él que siempre le echaba en cara `su maravilloso sentido del humor´ y lo `serio de su carácter´. Definitivamente le había afectado.

─Llevo un buen rato intentando despertarte, ha venido al bosque una expedición de viajes de aventura. ─Seguía sin mirarla directamente pero su voz se había vuelto opaca─ Habríamos pasado juntos un buen rato y sacado buenos zenis.

─Estaba disfrutando de un maravilloso ─Acentuó la palabra deliberadamente─ `sueño reparador´. Durante horas he peleado, golpeado y… desmontado a Gero. Deberías de haberlo visto, tan corto que fue entonces, ahora ha sido una y otra vez... un bucle sin fin. ─suspiró─ Cuando terminaba con él, aparecía Son Goku para ocupar su lugar. ─Se tumbó en la cama con los brazos sobre su estómago repleto y lo miró con sarcasmo─ Entiéndeme estaba `muy´ ocupada como para irme a atracar excursionistas. Otra vez.

─No eran simples excursionistas, eran deportistas de los que corren y se esconden. No caían a la primera ¿Sabes? ─Se volteó a mirarla con los ojos helados, ella se removió, parecía feliz, llena de mermelada y cumpliendo todos sus sueños, aunque fuera en uno de ellos.

Juhannagou miró el móvil colgando del techo y voló hacia él, con la clara intención de tocarlo. Juu salió disparada y le sujeto la mano, de repente todo el buen humor de su hermana se había esfumado.

─Podrías ser caritativa y prestarme tu cacharro un rato ─comentó acariciando una de las plumas del móvil con la mano libre.

─Ni lo sueñes hermanito, es mio ─Definitivamente el buen humor de su hermana se había evaporado como la escarcha en el desierto.

─Es un trasto de lo más interesante ─Sacó sus ojos de pedigüeño, los duros de ella no jugaban, aquel trasto era realmente importante para ella.

─Esto no se va a mover de aquí. Si te aburres vete a asaltar campistas, igual tienen hijas pelirrojas.

─No te hagas ilusiones Juu, solo son sueños ─respondió librándose del agarre de su hermana─ cuando abres los ojos todo vuelve a ser como antes. No creas que te necesito para pasarlo bien ─Salió de la cabaña volando a toda velocidad sin mirarla, las tostadas tiradas sobre las sabanas y el atrapa-sueños balanceándose junto a ella.

.

.

.

.

Estaba de mal humor, de pésimo humor, hacía demasiado tiempo que aquella cabeza azul, no cumplía con sus obligaciones, él era el Príncipe de todos los saiyajines y era una falta imperdonable. Se lo debía.

.

No reparaba sus robots, ni la cámara de gravedad, en su lugar el viejo del gato era quién se encargaba de todo, el anciano estaba pendiente de resolver todos y cada uno de sus imprevistos, más rápido de lo habitual, sorprendentemente, las preguntas estúpidas y las dilaciones habían desaparecido. Pensó que por fin el anciano había asumido su deber.

Lo tenía pegado a sus talones presto a reparar, mejorar lo que quiera que fuera, pero…

.

A ella desde hacía días no veía el pelo, se pasaba las horas encerrada en el laboratorio, las de luz y las de oscuridad. Las raras ocasiones en las que la veía estaba más irascible de lo habitual, si es que aquello era posible, que no atendiera al cachorro era lógico, era tan pesado como ella, el problema era que el híbrido al no tener la atención de su madre buscaba la suya con más insistencia haciendo gala de un descaro heredado de su lado humano.

La loca rubia estaba pendiente del crio, pero el condenado mocoso desde el día que entrenaron juntos se le había pegado como su sombra.

No había manera de quitárselo de encima, estuvo bien como calentamiento demostró algo de potencial. Sabía que se convertiría en un guerreo, en un digno guerrero, aunque eso sucedió en la otra línea temporal, aunque hasta que ese momento llegara no tenía por qué soportarlo Él.

Para eso estaba ella y su familia.

Para eso estaba Ella.

Le crispaba los nervios, quizás sería buena idea convocar al Dragón y enviárselo a su contraparte del futuro por unos diez años…

Dudaba que absorta como estaba en lo que quiera que fuera se diera cuenta.

Cuando caía como un árbol en la cama, agotada y con una expresión de desafío grabada en la cara, aun en sueños parecía que las piezas de su cabeza se movían buscando algo.

Una noche anterior, cuando todavía estaba despierta, le gritó que tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones. Ella le miro con cansancio, hizo oídos sordos, ignorándolo de plano, se dio la vuelta y cayó dormida.

.

Como si fuera un insecto más, a Él.

.

Tenía dos opciones partirle el cuello o largarse a entrenar.

.

Se marchó a entrenar toda la noche y el día que le siguió, descargó su rabia contra la cámara, dejándola seriamente dañada.

Desfogado al menos en parte y sin la presencia del mocoso moscón que estaría con el cachorro de Kakarotto, ya con la cabeza más fría pudo pensar.

Los golpes, ataques y patadas al vacío o contra los cacharros de combate, siempre le ayudaban a pensar. Solía hacerlo con más claridad, para él era más sencillo, su cabeza funcionaba más rápido.

Toda una vida de entrenamiento lo avalaba, luchar despejaba su cabeza, le centraba, y una vez alejada toda distracción se enfocó.

Ese algo estaba absorbiéndola y `distrayéndola´ de su obligación, él, y el resto de la panda de locos la secundaban de una manera extraña, nunca antes el viejo del gato había mostrado esa presteza a cumplir con su deber, la `Chatarra´ había visitado demasiadas veces su territorio, era raro, rarísimo.

Pero más lo era aún la conducta del viejo, no era `cosa suya´ aquello le correspondía a ella, siempre lo había hecho y lo había abandonado.

.

Era una falta imperdonable.

.

Algo olía mal en todo eso, demasiadas incoherencias, comportamientos anómalos y visitas raras.

.

Iba a darle una explicación o se la arrancaría.

.

.

.

.

.

_Esperaba hasta que Roshi y Oolong estuvieran dormidos u ocupados con su sesión de cine nocturna, con tanta chica ligera de ropa estaban lo suficientemente distraídos para que él ocupara su sitio habitual, dormía a la puerta de su habitación. El ritmo de las pesadillas había bajado, tenía la impresión de que cada vez que ella cerraba los ojos, si él estaba allí, si el hacía guardia para despertarla, las horribles imágenes que la ahogaban se disipaban y podía disfrutar de un sueño vacío. Cada vez que se despertaba lo recriminaba y lo echaba fuera de la habitación, pero a medida que se desgranaban las noches era menos brusca, quizás de alguna manera Juuhachigou había aceptado su presencia o eso pensó la enésima mañana en que la rubia tropezaba con él, más bien con su cabeza, al abrir la puerta de la habitación y despertarlo de un golpe._

_La marca del canto de la puerta en su frente acompañaba el hilillo de baba que colgaba todavía desde su boca a su pecho. _

"_Estoy harta de tropezar contigo todos los días" le espetó clavándole una de sus frías miradas._

_La siguiente noche había sido movida, con más pesadillas de lo habitual Krilin apenas había pegado ojo y cuando por fin ella se hundió como una piedra en ese "espacio vacío" él se quedó mirándola dormir. Su rostro reflejaba si no paz, si ausencia de dolor, estaba cansado, el agotamiento le pudo, los párpados se le cerraban, los abrió un par de veces hasta que cayeron tan pesados como si contuvieran toda la arena de la playa._

_Cuando abrió los ojos todavía soñolienta descubrió su cara redonda y todavía marcada con la huella del canto de la puerta, estaba a menos de un metro de su cara. Frunció el ceño y lo despertó de un golpe seco. Antes de tomar plena consciencia ya estaba tirado en el suelo._

─_¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?! ¡Largo de aquí!_

─_¡L-lo siento yo yo… anoche me quede dormido! ─El pequeño se paralizó mascullando estupideces rojo y avergonzado._

─_¿En mi cama? ─amartilló una ceja plantada frente a él con las manos apoyadas en las caderas._

─_Si ─dijo en voz baja mirando al suelo─ "Estoy harta de tropezar contigo todos los días" eso me dijiste que no me querías más a la puerta de tu habitación. _

─_Claro y tú has entendido que te quería `dentro de mi cama´. ¿No?─espetó rezumando ironía, tendría que haberlo matado pero aquella respuesta la sacó de contexto, ¿en qué momento le había inspirado confianza alguna a ese hombre?_

─_¡No! Yo no quería estar dentro de tu cama. Nunca me metería allí ─gesticuló negando con la cabeza._

─_¿No? ─inquirió ella dando un paso al frente, en ese instante ella le inspiraba terror, todo aquel embrollo por su estúpido descuido de quedarse dormido, todo por su culpa, no sabía cómo salir de aquello. Y lo peor de todo, era que ella había sacado a la luz su deseo de acercarse, de ayudarla. Lo había teñido de oscuro._

─_Yo no soy un pervertido─ zanjó con rabia, herido─ y no quería `eso´ contigo._

_Ella permaneció quieta mirándolo fijamente, él aguantó el tipo lo mejor que supo, se le veía ofendido, realmente ofendido._

─_Más te vale ─susurró lo bastante cerca de él─ recuerda lo que soy._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Su conducta frente a él no varió lo más mínimo, fría como el hielo, pero Roshi, notaba algo distinto, un matiz, algo que antes no estaba allí, algo parecido a un orgullo herido._

_La indiferencia gélida de androide había mutado a `otro tipo de indiferencia´ algo casi, casi similar al despecho. Conociendo a su alumno `aquello´ era imposible, a todas luces… pero esa sensación iba in crescendo desde hacía semanas. _

─_Cada vez aguantas menos el alcohol ─se le burló Oolong─ llevamos solo una ronda y ya sueltas estupideces. ¿Cómo va a tener posibilidades Krilin con ella?_

─_Siempre bajan a desayunar casi a la vez… y ella le mira como si quisiera matarle ─le señaló con la botella─ aquí se cuece algo, te lo digo yo._

─_Con lo enana que es la casa es normal, no tienen espacio para tardar más. Déjate de paranoias. _

─_Pone cara de consumido y anda todo el día medio dormido._

─_Todavía le afectará la muerte de Goku, aunque con la práctica ya debería de habérsele pasado…─Oolong se rascó el mentón─. además nunca fue el más espabilado._

─_De mis alumnos si y el más interesado en el tema. Lo primero que hizo fue traerme una revista como obsequio... ─le remarcó con una V de victoria y la risa floja─ .Yamcha tenía pánico a las mujeres aunque supongo que algo haría Bulma al respecto... __─les entró la risa floja en ese momento__─._ y Son Goku, todavía no me explico como tuvo dos hijos.

─¡_Chichi le pondría contra la pared y le dejaría las cosas claras! ─El zoomorfo se desternillaba de risa─. Suertudo hasta para eso._

─_¿Te los imaginas?... Ella tiene energía ilimitada, eso consumiría a cualquiera ─las babas asomaban por su comisura─ `Pofu-pofu´ sin fin…_

_La nariz del sensei ya era un surtidor de sangre se puso un tampón, Oolong lo miró con extrañeza._

─_¿De dónde los sacas? Me vendrían bien algunos paquetes._

─_Se los dejó la ex-novia de Krilin, Maroon. ¿Te acuerdas?_

_Oolong cabeceó alelado y la sangre comenzó a manar. _

─_Pásame uno ─Agarró la caja de tampones y tras mirarlo unos momentos con reticencia se lo puso en la nariz._

─_Como corría por la playa con aquel pequeño bañador amarillo…─continuó babeando el sensei─ . ¡Maldito Garlic Jr. Nos estropeó la fiesta a todos!─ dijo con la mano en un puño._

─_¡Ey pues funcionan muy bien! ─exclamó Oolong asombrado por lo eficaz del invento._

─_De lo mejor que he probado ─concluyó Muten._

─_Eres todo un experto maestro Roshi, seguro que Krilin también los ha probado, lo único que probó de ella, ─El zoomorfo prosiguió─ , ese chico tiene vocación de pagafantas ─Roshi le miró a través de las gafas de sol─ con Maroon era un principiante esperando su oportunidad, ya sabes... llevándola de compras, cargándole los paquetes, invitándola a cenar…─se carcajeo el cerdito._

─_Le iba a pedir matrimonio ─interrumpió la voz salobre de Umigame─ y ella le habría dicho que sí._

─_¿Cómo iba a decirle que si sí ni siquiera se lo tomaba en serio? No se le podía llamar a eso una relación, lo dijo por la perla seguro, ─afirmó tajante─ pero tienes razón Umigame ha evolucionado mucho ahora es un… ¡Pagafantas nivel infierno!_

─_No se la llegó a dar fue el quien la dejó ─lo defendió la tortuga, ambos estaban de lo más divertidos, especialmente el cerdito, Roshi no las tenía todas con si. La mujer artificial seguía actuando raro, aunque quizás se le habían cruzado un par de cables._

_Oolong se partía el pecho con su ocurrencia y le lanzaba puyas a Roshi, su risa se vislumbraba bajo el denso bigote, la Tortuga de mar los miraba de refilón, nunca iban a cambiar._

_El dúo se partía el pecho achispados decidieron ver otra vez `Juegos salvajes´._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_No sabía la causa, quizás porque era tan débil en comparación o tal vez porque lo veía sonrojarse y tartamudear de esa manera, porque la miraba ella lo sabía, lo hacía siempre incluso cuando fingía no hacerlo, le molestaba sobremanera su presencia, no sabía si tanto como su ausencia._

_Pero por algún motivo que escapaba de toda lógica Krillin terminó durmiendo cada noche en el suelo de su cuarto._

_La mayoría de las veces un gancho en su mandíbula era la consecuencia antes de caer engullida esta vez por el vacío, otras ni llegaba a despertarse después de golpearlo, en algunas ocasiones no llegaba a golpearle y podía mirarla descansar. _

_No le importaría estar siempre así._

_Aquella noche le despertó el ruido de las sábanas frotándose, se acercó a la cama, la cara pálida congestionada por el dolor, su ceño fruncido, la espalda removiéndose sin despegarse del colchón como si unas cadenas invisibles la tuvieran atada, los nudillos blancos retorciendo la sábana._

─_Despierta Juu es una pesadilla ─La voz sonó soñolienta, una mano sonámbula se acercó, dotada de vida propia para apartarle los mechones pegados a la cara empapada de sudor._

_Paró de removerse, quieta por un instante, iba a incrustarle su agradecimiento usual, un gancho demoledor, más por instinto que por otra cosa. Sus ojos se enfocaron con claridad sobre los suyos, se topó con su mirada, tan llena, tan llena de todo eso que no comprendía, que no quería entender._

─_Trágate esa cara de pena, no necesito tu compasión. ─siseó furiosa─ . ¡¿Me Oyes?! ─Se levantó repelida de allí, quedó frente a él, no quería imaginar que la había atormentado en aquella ocasión─ No me mires así, nunca más._

_Allí estaba compadeciéndose con esos ojos, esos ojos humanos y débiles. Enormes y preocupados._

─_Solo quería ayudar…_

_Su risa amarga le interrumpió─ ¿Ayudarme? ¿Tú a mí? Eres débil, no eres más que un… ─estaba tan cerca de él como aquel día cuando lo conoció él estaba callado pero sus enormes ojos transparentaban demasiado, algo en su fondo negro era fuerte, determinado, se sintió débil. No, no, no ella no era débil, no era humana. Ella era fuerte, o lo fue una vez… quería volver a serlo, sentirse así otra vez, como aquel día, como cuando lo conoció._

_Estaba en la cumbre, nadie podía tocarla, nada podía causarle dolor, iba a dominar el mundo, tomaba lo que quería cuando se le antojaba, iba a vengarse de Goku… y podía mantener sus recuerdos encerrados._

_Necesita sentirse así de nuevo._

_Se acercó más y lo pegó contra la pared._

─_Soy fuerte, me temes, dímelo ─ordenó._

─_Eres fuerte, pero, no te temo, ya no eres eso, eso que pretendes. ─Ella estaba tan cerca que podía ver toda aquella irá agrietando el hielo de la superficie. No supo de dónde sacó el valor─ Eres buena persona._

"_Persona"_

_Firme, encarándola, no se echaba atrás, no se movió, no mostraba nada del miedo de aquel día, algo había cambiado en él, todo lo había hecho, quizás su hermano tenía razón y ella misma había cambiado, ya no era divertido ni fácil asustarle. _

_Era humano, era débil, pero persistía allí sólido, tenaz mirándola a los ojos. _

─_No me iré de aquí, te ayudaré._

_Lo cogió y lo empujó, cayó sobre su cama, su rostro se tiñó de rojo sus ojos de desconcierto cuando subió sobre él, pero no había en ellos el temor que necesitaba ver, su mirada en cambio tan llena como vacía necesitaba sentirse ella. Vacía de dolor, de recuerdos._

─_Cállate ─acercándose más a él─ No sabes nada. Nada._

_Quería echarlo, quería rematarlo, golpearlo, borrarlo todo, eliminar la cercanía de ese momento, desandar todos los pasos que él había trazado hasta ella, aterrorizar al hombre que la encaraba con esa exasperante persistencia._

_A ese insignificante humano. _

_Necesitaba sentirse como aquel día._

"_Persona"_

_Se agachó, le besó, tapó su boca para silenciar con desesperación, con rabia, con todo lo que ella era, acallar todas las palabras que allí anidaban._

_Un beso breve y furioso, se incorporó dejándolo bajo ella, quieto y mudo. _

─_Tu no quieres eso ─Fue lo primero que dijo cuándo recuperó el aliento, estaba bajo ella, tenso como una cuerda, la camiseta de algodón blanco con la que dormía estaba arrugada, medio levantada dejaba ver parte de su abdomen. La curiosidad la pudo y esta vez fue su mano la que cobró vida para subirla, calculó mal y el jirón se quedó en su mano, dejando expuestos los agarrotados músculos._

"_¿Que se sentirá al ser humano?" _

_Se preguntó cuánto de humano podría quedar en ella, si en aquel cuerpo suyo podría sentir algo que no fuera dolor… su primer recuerdo comenzaba sobre la tabla de aquel laboratorio bajo las manos de Gero, no habían días soleados en la playa, ni sonrisas, no quedaba nada de lo que ella pudo haber sido, solo la cobaya en que la convirtió, todo era un vacío estéril que comenzaba con en aquella cueva. _

_Solo la metamorfosis y Gero. Nada más. _

_Sintió sus manos cálidas en su espalda, torpes y cálidas, la mirada llena de humanidad, de nervios y de algo más. _

_El tacto de su piel era suave, tanto como debía serlo la perla que una vez quiso regalarle a Maroon, pero cálida, la veía, él realmente la veía más allá de lo que ella se podía imaginar. Vislumbraba a la persona real, encerrada bajo todas las capas de frialdad, allí estaba, una buena persona, hermosa y letal, más allá de su belleza se extendía en toda su complejidad, llena de matices cubiertos de hielo, dañada en lo más hondo. _

_Lo vio claro, lo sentía en su piel, en sus ojos y en lo que ellos se asomaba, la beso con la misma intensidad que ella dejó en su boca. Ella se despegó y él paró avergonzado, con los ojos bajos y la moral más baja, en aquel momento se sintió más feo que nunca, desnarigado, bajito, enano, rastrero._

"_No eres hombre para ella" _

_Las miradas, las risas burlonas y las frases socarronas que le habían acompañado desde que tenía uso de razón, gritaban ahora en su cabeza. _

_._

_No era lo suficientemente bueno para Juu, nunca lo sería._

_._

_Ella le levantó la cara sujetándole el mentón entre su pulgar y su índice, la otra mano se deslizó hasta la tela rota que todavía le cubría, Krilin se irguió, la mano de Juu se deslizó hasta el borde, pasando las yemas por el tejido deshilachado, la piel se erizó a su paso. _

_Él se deshizo de los despojos, las pupilas amplias sobre el azul, las manos suaves posadas sobre su pecho notando la calidez de cada latido, si pudiera elegir un momento para recordar antes de morir otra vez, sería ese, allí con ella con sus manos apoyadas en curva de su cintura._

_Lo notó bajo sus caderas, se le quedó mirando con las manos fijas y los ojos eternos, cuando ella bajó y cubrió su boca con la suya él ya no pudo pensar más._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se despertó jadeando, despeinada con las mejillas rojas, los ojos desencajados y las pupilas dilatadas.

─¡¿Qué demonios me has hecho?! ─gritó a la trampa que colgaba sobre su cama.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Como siempre quedan inseguridades, preguntas y quebraderos de cabeza sobre como podría haber mejorado o tratado el tema de Krilin y 18. Todo son conjeturas y elucubraciones, tejidas con buenas intenciones y decenas de fallos que corretean por las líneas.

*Pagafantas: Nombre por el que se conoce popularmente al chico que suele permanecer, de manera forzosa y permanente en la zona de mejor amigo, en ocasiones es apreciado y muy, muy querido por su `mejor amiga´, eso si, exclusivamente como amigo. El pagafantas suele estar muy interesado por su `mejor amiga´, loquito por ella, hasta los huesos y no cesa en su empeño de conquistarla, agasajándola constantemente para ganarse su corazón (de ahí el nombre el que paga las fantas = Pagafantas), y ofreciendole su hombro para consolar su corazón ocasionalmente roto. También suelen escuchar las penas y estan presentes, como testigos que no como contraparte, en los procesos de enamoramiento de su amiga.

Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios a Schala S, JazminM, Essentia, Tearsofroses, Gynee, Ladysupersaiyajin, Kisame Hoshigaki, Inuno Taisho, a Dororo y a Kawaii Destruction, mil gracias por gastar vuestro tiempo en leer estas lineas, más todavía por los consejos y críticas tremendamente constructivas que hacen que esta historia vaya avanzando, gracias a ellos el caos se va aclarando y todo parece querer tomar forma.

Solo puedo expersar mi gratitud por vuestros comentarios, vuestras opiniones y consejos.

Es todo un honor recibirlos.

Mil gracias por leer y todavía más por comentar.

Nos leemos.


End file.
